Gauken High
by thetypingsquirrel
Summary: Gauken Hetalia. OC/Reader insert. A brand new boarding school full of your favorite countries awaits you. Well... What are you waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

**Character Info:**

**This story is created for you to put yourself in it, but the main character does have a name and traits I will use.**

**Name- Rebecca Grade- 11th Appearance- Brown wavy hair, brown eyes, wears contacts. Personality- Shy, reserved, but still friendly. Once she gets to know you, she'll open up to you and you have a loyal friend forever. She loves art and everything about it! It is one of her few ways of expressing herself. Extra- Never had her first kiss yet. (Useful later.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

'Oh no,' I thought, 'Really big school.' I looked out of the window in my dorm and down at the courtyard, now that the daylight allowed me to see the large school. Students who had already attended the school in previous years started to enter through the front gates. New students, such as myself, arrived last night for an orientation about the school. Last night was also my first night sleeping here, which was nerve racking enough as it is, and today is my first real day of school.

I sighed and grabbed my backpack with my school supplies, phone, and sketchbook inside. I opened the door of my dorm and thought to myself, 'Here it goes.'

HOMEROOM

The teacher stood at the front of the classroom, "Welcome back students. It's nice to see you...again." She glared at three boys sitting in the front of the room, they snickered. The teacher sighed and looked up again, "I'd also like to say welcome to our new student."

'Great, I forgot that teachers always have an urge to point out the new student in the room.'

"Could you please stand up Miss Rebecca?" she asked. I slowly stood up and could feel twenty pairs of eyes staring at me, my face reddened. "Be sure to help Rebecca around today, you probably remember your first day at this school."

"Yeah, it was HORRIBLE!" an albino boy said from the front of the room, he was one of the three snickering before, "I barely got back to my dorm alive!"

"Quiet! Don't frighten her," the teacher looked back to me, "You may sit down now." I quickly took my seat and slouched down and tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

The teacher finished her new year speech and took attendance. Then we were allowed to talk to each other, the three boys in the front of the room started laughing at something. I looked up to see what it was, but instead I saw two girls. One of them had the same hair as me, except it was in pigtails. The other had a flower in her light brown hair, she smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Elizaveta! [Hungary] But you can just call me Eliza. Welcome to our school!"

"And I'm Michelle [Seychelles] nice to meet you," the other said.

"H-Hello. N-Nice to meet you too," I said quietly.

"Don't be shy," Michelle said warmly, "Everyone here is really nice."

"Well, don't forget those three over there," Eliza said while pointing to the three boys who were in the front of the room, "They call themselves the Bad Touch Trio. So arrogant."

"The blonde is Francis [France], the brunette is Antonio [Spain], and the albino is Gilbert [Prussia]," Michelle explained, "Just stay away from them and everyone else in pretty nice."

"Okay, I'll remember that," I said, "I-Is there anything else I should be warned about?"

Eliza and Michelle looked at each other, then back at me, "I don't think so."

"Oh!" Eliza looked like she remembered something, "Let's look at our schedules and see if we have any of the same classes!"

I nodded and pulled out my schedule, Michelle and Eliza pulled out theirs too. "Let's see..."

_1- English (Michelle and Eliza) _

_2-Ancient History (Eliza) _

_3- Health (Michelle) _

_4-Gym (Michelle and Eliza)_

_5- LUNCH _

_6-Art (No One) _

_7- Math (Michelle) _

_8- Science (No One)_

"Wait," Michelle said, "You don't have a study hall, just art class."

I smiled, "I-I signed up for an extra class because I like art."

"That's cool!" Michelle exclaimed, "If you make anything, make sure you show it to us!"

I nodded, "Okay, I'll make sure I do that."

_RRRIIINNNNGGG_

Eliza picked up her schedule, "Time to go!"

GYM

"Since it is the first day of school," the buff physical education teacher said to the students wearing their gym class uniforms and standing around him in the middle of the gymnasium, "I will give you the option to either walk or run around the track outside. Don't think I will go easy on you like this everyday, it is just a special occasion- for some people."

"Are you walking with us?" Eliza asked me.

"Yes, if it's okay with you."

Michelle smiled, "Of course it is! Come on, we better go outside otherwise Coach will yell at us."

* * *

I walked beside Eliza on her right side, she was walking between Michelle and I, "So Rebecca," she said, "Would you like to sit with us at lunch? We are pretty much friends now right?"

I nodded, "I'll sit with you, and I guess we are friends now." I smiled.

"Great!" Michelle said while smiling, "You seem like a really nice person, just on the quiet side."

I looked down at my feet and back up and laughed a little bit, "Yeah, I guess so."

Michelle looked at me, "You remind me of someone else at this school." Before I could say anything, someone ran into me from behind and would have knocked me over if Eliza didn't catch my arm.

"Hey!" she said, "Watch we're you're going Ludwig!"

Ludwig [Germany] was very tall and wore his hair slicked back in an orderly and serious fashion. "I'm sorry," he said, "Rebecca, isn't it? I didn't see you there."

"Matthew!" Michelle said randomly.

"What?" the three of us asked.

"After Ludwig accidentally ran into you, I remembered the person you reminded me of reminded me of someone. It is Matthew!"

Eliza and Ludwig look confused, "Who?"

"You know, Matthew Williams [Canada]. He's on the quiet side, usually doesn't get noticed very often," Eliza and Ludwig still looked confused, Michelle groaned and face-palmed herself, "Alfred's brother."

Eliza asked, "Alfred has a brother?"

"Ahhh! You two are hopeless! Rebecca looks less confused than you and this is her first day!"

I blushed when everyone was looking at me, "Uhh..."

Michelle put her arm around me, "I'll introduce you to him at lunch." she turned to the other two, "And you guys too."

LUNCH

"Matthew!" Michelle called. The boy I assumed was Matthew looked around to see who was calling his name. "Over here!" Michelle waved him over to the table Eliza and I shared with her. "Eliza, this is Matthew, you should already know him. Matthew this is Rebecca, Rebecca this is Matthew."

"H-Hi," Matthew and I said in unison. Both of our eyes widened and we looked at each other for a few seconds until we both turned away.

Michelle smiled, "See I told you there was someone just like you! You're both so quiet, everyone thinks you're invisible or something!"

"Hey!" we said again at the same time. We looked at each other again, but his time I smiled. Matthew smiled back.

Matthew laughed softly, "I guess you're right, Michelle." I nodded.

Eliza opened a package of mustard and it splattered on her uniform jacket, "Ahh!" she said in aggravation, "I have to wash this off in the bathroom, I'll be right back." Eliza stood and left the table.

"Matthew, I want someone else to see you too," Michelle said pulling his arm, "You can come too Rebecca!" I followed them in the cafeteria. Matthew turned and smiled nervously back at me. "Ludwig, this is Matthew, I mentioned him in gym class."

Ludwig was at his own table with his friends, he nodded. "LUDWIG!" one cried while tugging his sleeve, he had an odd curl sticking out of the left side of his head, "Ludwig! I'm so nervous for art class, I haven't met anyone who is in it yet!"

Ludwig grumbled in his German accent, "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know!" he cried again.

"Umm..." I said gaining a lot of courage, "I-I have art class next period."

He looked up, "Really? That's great so am I! Maybe we could walk there together!"

I nodded, "Okay."

"Alright, see you then!" he said, "My name is Feliciano [Italy]. What is yours?"

"Rebecca, I'm a new student this year."

He smiled, "Well, welcome to our school!"

"Thanks," I smiled again. Michelle turned around after saying goodbye, Matthew and I followed her. She turned around and grinned at me. "W-What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing..."

ART CLASS

"Come on, Rebecca! We can sit together!" Feliciano said while pulling my hand and me through the hallways. It was odd holding this boy's hand since I only met him last period. I guess he doesn't mind, so I shouldn't feel weird either. Right?

He pulled me into the classroom, several desks were placed around the room with two chairs each, paintbrushes, light tables, oil pastels, tissue paper, and other various art supplies cluttered the room. It had the same paint smell my old art classroom had, I felt like I was back at home again.

"Let's sit here!" Feliciano chose a table next to the window. We both sat down as the bell rang, the teacher walked in to the classroom.

"I see we're all in our seats already!" she said, "I guess you guys have already proved that you can be mature, you can sit anywhere you want all year!"

Students cheered and some high-fived each other, Feliciano through his hands in the air and shouted, "Yay! But, are we still going to sit next to each other Rebecca?"

I smiled, "Yep!"

Feliciano clapped his hands together excitedly, "This is already the best class ever!"

SCIENCE

'The last class of the day, and I don't know anyone in this class,' I sighed and entered the room. I looked for an empty lab table, but they all had one or two students at the shared tables. I looked around for someone familiar and noticed Matthew sitting at a table in the back by himself and writing in a notebook. I walked over to him, "H-Hi Matthew. C-Could I sit with you?"

He looked up, "Sure. Alfred was going to sit here, but I think he's sitting over there." Matthew gestured toward the other side of the room where his brother was sitting with another person.

"Thanks," I said before sitting down on the stool next to him. The teacher came in and did his little speech, then he said we were to be partners with the person we were sharing lab tables with right now. Matthew glanced over at me when he explained this, but turned his head away quickly. 'I hope Matthew doesn't mind, it would suck to be partners with someone you don't like.'

The bell rang at the end of the period and the students were now free to go to their dorms, the library, the workout room, recreation room, or the courtyard. "I see you survived your first day," Matthew said when he caught up to me in the hallway.

I laughed a little bit, "Yeah, thank goodness." It was quiet for a few seconds, one of the conflicts of having two introverted people like ourselves having a conversation with each other, you can't think of anything to say.

"W-Would you like to play air hockey with me in the recreation room later?" Matthew asked, "You don't have to."

I smiled, "Sure! That sounds fun! What time?"

"How aboot eight o'clock?"

"I'll be there," I said, "Bye!"

"See you later!" Matthew said before we has to walk in different directions.

* * *

DORM ROOM

"Gosh Rebecca," Michelle joked while sitting on my bed, "It is your first day here and you're already flirting with boys going on a date with one of them."

"I-I am not!" I stuttered nervously, "I was just talking to Feliciano and Matthew just asked if I wanted to play air hockey with him in the recreation room, that's all."

She grinned, "Okay."

I knew she didn't believe me, "Where is Eliza?"

"You're changing the subject!" she stood and pointed a finger at me, "An obvious sign that you really are going on a date!"

I crossed my arms, "How do you know that I really want to know where Eliza is?"

She lowered her finger, "She's with Roderich [Austria]. So what are you going to wear to your date?"

"It isn't a date!" I shouted.

Michelle looked shocked, "I guess you are telling the truth," she laughed a little bit, "You barely raised your voice to an audible level all day."

I relaxed and lowered my voice to it's normal tone, "I'm sorry I yelled. And I'm wearing that since you were wondering." I pointed to a light blue jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes sitting on my dresser (Except for the shoes which were on the ground).

She smiled, "I like that color, it will look good on you too," she walked toward the door and opened it, "I'll let you get dressed, see you later."

"Bye." She shut he door. I put the outfit on and brushed my hair into a ponytail. I put my cellphone and room key into my pocket before leaving.

* * *

"Hey Rebecca!" I turned around and looked for who was calling me. Feliciano was waving at me from the end of the hallway.

I let go of the recreation room's door handle, "Hello Feliciano."

He had run toward me while I was talking and was now a few feet away, "Have you seen Ludwig anywhere?" he asked, "I can't find him. I checked all of his normal places like the gym, the library, and his room."

"I didn't see him on my way here," I said, "We can look in here." I opened the door to the recreation room. I scanned the room, but the only person I saw was Matthew, I waved at him and he smiled and waved back.

"There isn't anyone in here," Feliciano said, "I'll keep looking. Thanks for the help Rebecca!" Feliciano hugged me in a friendly way.

"Y-You're welcome," I said before he let go of me. Feliciano left the room. I looked over at Matthew, he was looking down at his feet, "H-Hi," he looked up when I started talking, "I was helping him look for Ludwig, but I didn't really do much to help."

Matthew picked up an air hockey mallet on the table, "Ready to play?" I nodded and walked over to the other side of the air hockey table, Matthew turned on the table and pushed the puck toward to me, "You can start."

After about twenty minutes a few more students filled the recreation room. "The score is 0-32," I said, "You're still winning."

Matthew smiled, "This is my favorite game at school, but I like playing real hockey much more."

_Ping!_

"Ha! I finally got a point!" I pumped my fist in the air, "Now it's 1-32."

"Only thirty one points to go," Matthew smirked.

I pointed my finger at him, "Quiet you."

The door opened and slammed against the wall, "Howdy Mattie!"

"Hi Alfred," Matthew mumbled. Alfred [America] walked over to his brother and slapped him on the back.

"She's a keeper," Alfred before laughing.

Matthew looked confused, "W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh," Alfred stopped laughing and his smile dropped, "I thought you finally got the guts to ask a girl out!" Alfred gestured toward me.

Matthew's cheeks reddened, "Why do you always assume that I date every girl I spend time with?"

Alfred shrugged, "I don't know, wishful thinking I guess. I haven't seen you here before, what's your name?"

"Rebecca," I said quietly.

"Woah! Dude, she's quiet just like you!"

I whispered through my teeth, "I'm right here you know."

Alfred looked at me, "What?"

"Uhh," I smiled, "N-Nothing. Just something in my throat."

Matthew looked at his brother, "It's getting late, maybe we should all go to bed."

"Aww, come on. Don't ruin the party bro!" Alfred looked at me, "You still want to stay up too, right?"

I shrugged, "I do want to get some sleep before the second day of school."

"I don't know about you two, but I'm staying in here for another hour or two," Alfred walked over toward a vending machine, "Goodnight."

"Night-" Matthew and I said at the same time.

Matthew grinned and held the door open for me, "There we go again, speaking in unison."

* * *

**Hello! Sorry this chapter was boring, I had to let our new student get introduced to some characters first. The next chapter will get more into the normal school year.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ART CLASS A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Today we'll start a new project," the teacher held up a photograph and a drawn picture, "You will choose a partner to take a picture of, you will draw your partner's picture using detail and shading. As long as it looks similar to the picture and you shade in a decent way, you will receive at least an 'A'. Choose your partners and then I will accept questions."

Feliciano's eyes locked with mine at 'choose your partners'. "So, do you want to be partners?" Feliciano asked after she was finished speaking.

"Sure!" I smiled, "Let's take our pictures now." I noticed other students retrieving their cell phones from their bags and pockets. I pulled mine out and got the camera ready.

"Wait! We should do a fun pose!" Feliciano suggested, "That way I just won't be drawing your face, not that I would mind that."

"Okay, stand over there and say 'cheese'!" Feliciano stood and walked to the place I instructed him to, he used his fingers and made a peace sign.

"Pasta~!" I captured the photo and showed it to him, "Oh, I can't wait until you draw it! Now let me take your picture." Feliciano pulled out his own phone, "Say 'pasta'!"

I held my hand above my head like I was waving, "Pasta!"

"That turned out nice!" Feliciano showed me the picture, he was right it didn't look that bad. "Hey, I just realized I don't have your phone number. Do you mind exchanging them?"

"Not at all!" We put our phone numbers in each other's contacts, "Now I can bother you by asking, 'Are you drawing my nose too big?'"

* * *

HALLWAY

"Oi you!"

I turned around, "Huh?" A boy with blonde hair and big eyebrows walked toward me.

"What are you doing out of class and wondering the halls?" by his accent I could tell he was British.

"T-The art teacher lets her students out early because her classroom is so far away from the rest," I said, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm a hall monitor," he said pointing to a silver badge on his uniform jacket.

"That's...nice," I smiled and tried to be friendly because being a hall monitor isn't exactly the coolest thing to be. "Do you get any special privileges?"

"I get to patrol the halls and wear this badge," his face softened and he looked happier, "Not many people seem so interested in my duty like you." He just said 'my duty'. Ha ha ha! I've been spending too much time with Feliciano, wait he's talking. "...are you perhaps interested in becoming a hall monitor?"

I blinked, "What?"

"I said, are you perhaps interested in becoming a hall monitor? Because I can arrange for you to sign up!" The bell rang and students started filling out of classrooms, "Great! I'll sign you up! Come to the library after school and I'll be there to get you set up!"

"W-Wait! No-" He was already walking away.

* * *

MATH

"Michelle, what did I do?" I asked her with my head down on my math desk.

"I don't know, but you got Arthur Kirkland [England] to like you. And he didn't declare you as a colony. Although I hate his guts, I would still take that opportunity. Even though you have to become," Michelle shuddered, "A hall monitor."

* * *

LIBRARY

"There you are, Rebecca," Arthur said quietly. How does he know my name? "The principal has given you permission to join to hall monitor team."

"Who else is a hall monitor?" I asked.

"Just you and me! Won't that be fun?" the enthusiasm in Arthur's voice made me feel bad about wanting to tell him I really didn't want to be a hall monitor.

I smiled weakly and gave a thumbs up, "Yeah."

"We shouldn't be talking in here, let's go in the courtyard," Arthur picked up a little box on the table and walked out of the library and through the glass doors leading to the exterior of the building. Arthur found a bench and sat down and motioned for me to do so as well. He opened the little box and pulled out a notepad with pink paper and a pen, "Use this to fill out school rule violation reports. They are pretty self explanatory when you read them." Arthur handed me the notepad.

I looked through the pages, "Thanks."

"And here is your badge!" Arthur pulled a badge that looked like his own out of the box. He carefully pinned it on my jacket. I stared at his hand awkwardly being so close to me, I could feel my face getting redder by the second. He pulled away, "There you are! Wear it proudly and protect our school! What's wrong?" He must have noticed me blushing.

"N-Nothing, I-I w-was j-just..."

"I get it," he smiled, "You're just so shocked to be receiving such an honorary job."

Wow, this guy just doesn't understand me at all. "Yeah...I am so happy to be serving our school." Arthur explained to me that I wouldn't be able to skip any classes for monitoring, I was only to use my 'power' when I was changing classes and in the hallway. Afterward we said goodbye and left to do our own things.

As I was walking back to my dorm I took off the badge, I looked down at it and mumbled, "Stupid badge."

"Why would such a beautiful girl be walking alone?" I jumped at the French accent behind me. It sound familiar, like Francis who was part of the 'Bad Touch Trio'. I slowly turned around, I was right.

"I-I umm..."

"You are the shy type, no?" he asked. At least it is a better word to describe me instead of quiet.

"Y-Yes, I guess I am."

"Aww~ no need to be, I am not one to be shy around," Francis put an arm around me, "Everyone always says I'm so big and bad, do you think that?"

"N-No," I said trying to be nice like I was to Arthur earlier, "I mean, people did tell me to s-stay away from you, Gilbert, and Antonio. But I didn't want to make assumptions that you three were as bad as the rumors say." I looked down at my feet.

"Wow," I looked up again, Francis seemed shocked, "I never heard that from someone before," he smiled, "Merci beaucoup, it is so nice of you not judge my friends and I." His bottom lip started shaking, Francis trapped me in a tight hug, "Merci Merci Merci Merci!"

I patted his back awkwardly, "Uh...you're welcome."

Francis let go of me, "Sorry. Maybe you could hang out with the three of us sometime. It would be nice to have such a friendly girl around us."

"Okay, maybe I'll take you up on your offer some day. But I have to do something right now," I said, "It was nice to meet you Francis."

"Enchantée. Au revoir mademoiselle."

* * *

RECREATION ROOM

"Why do I keep getting into things I don't want to?" I asked while I rested my head on the table for the second time today.

Eliza who was sitting across from me and Michelle who was standing looked at each other. "We told you to stay away from the Bad Touch Trio," Eliza said.

"I know," I mumbled, "But I was walking back to my dorm when Francis came out of nowhere."

"Did he try to rape you?"

I pulled my head up, "NO!"

Eliza shrugged, "Just asking." Feliciano walked over toward us.

"Hello ladies," he said, "How are you?"

"Good."

"Fine."

"Mmph."

Feliciano looked at me, "What does 'Mmph' mean?"

"Fine, I guess," I mumbled. I noticed I was being a jerk and smiled weakly, "Did you start on your art project yet?"

Michelle cut in, "We're just going to go. See you guys later!"

Feliciano and I waved to the two girls as they walked away from the table. "Just a little bit, but my brother interrupted me with his yelling. So I came down here, but it isn't much quieter," he said while looking around the noisy room. He sat down in the chair next to me.

"Don't feel bad, I didn't get much of a start either. I was too busy involuntarily becoming a hall monitor."

Feliciano laughed, "How-"

"HEY FRATELLO!" a harsh voice called.

Feliciano jumped and hid under the table, "Don't tell Romano I'm here," he begged.

"I see you Feliciano!" Romano said while pointing at his brother cowering under the table.

I stood up, "H-Hey! L-Leave him alone! Whatever he did can't be that bad!"

Romano turned toward me with a scowl on his face, our eyes caught each other's and his scowl disappeared. "Hello Rebecca, my brother has told me a lot about you over the past few weeks of school." Feliciano also told me a lot about Romano, one of the things was that he is cheery and kind toward girls but very intolerant of other men. "I'm sorry you had to hear me yelling, it is a rather unimportant thing we're disputing over."

Feliciano crawled out from under the table and hid behind me, "Stop annoying Rebecca, she can tell you are just trying to flirt with her."

My cheeks reddened, he is? Usually I don't have many boys flirting with me (Except Francis earlier, but he flirts with everyone).

"I am not!" Romano shouted which made Feliciano hide his face in the back of my hair.

"Mmm~ Rebecca, your hair smells nice," Feliciano mumbled quietly so I was the only one that heard him.

"Thanks," I whispered back. I looked back to Romano, "Why are you yelling at him anyway?"

"I was-" Romano frowned while he tried to think of something to say. He shook his head, "You wouldn't get it."

"I might, but if you don't tell me I'll never know," I said.

Romano rolled his eyes, "Fine. He was spending time with that potato bastard, Ludwig, again."

I nodded. Feliciano looked around me, "But he's my friend!"

"Shut up!" Romano shouted again. Feliciano went back into his cowering position behind me. "Bye Rebecca, see you later." Romano turned and walked away.

"I-Is he gone?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes, he is." I watched him walk out of the door. I wonder what's his problem.

* * *

_'So x must equal...'_

"Hey Rebecca!" Eliza shouted while popping out of nowhere.

"Hi guys," I waved to my two friends.

Michelle frowned, "What are you doing in the library on this beautiful Saturday evening?"

I gestured to my homework, "Trying to finnish this before Sunday."

"What are you planning to do on Sunday?" Eliza asked.

"Um..." I scratched my head, "I guess hang around the school."

Eliza groaned, "You should get off of campus and enjoy the town! It's a lot more fun than going to the library everyday."

"I don't go to the library everyday!"

"Shh!" the librarian hissed.

"Sorry," the three of us mumbled.

"Besides," I continued quietly, "I just started going to this school. I don't know anything about the town."

"No worries," Eliza said while grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my seat. Michelle picked up my books and backpack. "We'll show you around. Trust me, you'll get bored quickly if you're condemned to the school boundaries."

"This is the park," Michelle explained as we walked along the sidewalk. "Next to that is the town hall." We continued on our little tour of the town. It was small and cozy with just about everything you'd need. A post office, a pizza shop, a movie theater, an ice cream parlor, more restaurants, a few clothing stores and art galleries.

"I didn't realize there we so many art galleries here!" I exclaimed as I peered through one of the gallery windows.

Eliza grinned, "See what you've been missing?" I instantly made it a quest of mine to visit every gallery before I graduated. There were so many! Photography, sculpture, painting, jewelry, woodworking are just a few.

Michelle asked, "Isn't there some sort of Art Event where all the galleries are open late and people play music or draw with chalk on the street?" My mouth gaped and my eyes widened.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook them, "When is it?! When is it?! When is it?!"

Michelle giggled, "You're hyper today. I'm pretty sure it's every other month. But I could be wrong."

"We can check the bulletin board outside of town hall on our way back," Eliza said, "We're allowed to be out of the school grounds until eleven o'clock on the weekends, so I want to do something fun tonight."

"Maybe walking around, dinner, and a movie," Michelle suggested.

I looked at the closed gallery. I guess I'll have to find out when these places are open. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"I loved it when he fell in the punch bowl," Michelle said. Eliza and I laughed remembering the scene from the movie. "Even though it was really cheesy."

"Don't forget about the pianist!" Eliza said. Michelle and I smirked and looked at each other. We both knew Eliza would _never_ forget about the pianist. But we didn't say anything to be sure to avoid a frying pan to the head. Although it hasn't happened to me, it sounds pretty painful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ANCIENT HISTORY

"Rebecca!"

"Huh? What?" I looked around.

Eliza was standing in front of me, "How late did you stay up last night?" Her eyes widened, "You didn't sleep with Feliciano-"

"NO!" A few of the history class students looked at us, I lowered my voice to it's normal tone, "Why do you assume Feliciano and I are dating? Or whatever dirty things you were thinking about before."

"Well, you two are always talking to each other," she counted with her fingers, "You are always texting, you have art class together, you two always sit close, you always laugh at what he says. Should I go on?"

I shook my head in the negative, "I don't have a crush on Feliciano, we aren't dating, and we haven't-sleep together. I'm tired because I go up early to eat pancakes with Matthew."

"Who?"

I sighed, "Does Michelle need to introduce you again?"

_*Flashback to Morning*_

"Thanks for inviting me to eat pancakes," I said to Matthew while sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen by the stove. "They smell delicious!"

"Thank-you. Most people don't like to wake up early on a school day to make pancakes, but my supplies are about to go past the date that they taste best," Matthew looked over at his shoulder at me, "I hope you don't mind."

I smiled, "No, not at all."

He turned back around, "Good." He stirred the batter for a few seconds, "I heard you're a hall monitor now."

I groaned, "Great, the news is spreading."

"Did you know we aren't allowed to be in here this early?" he turned around again and grinned, "Are you going to write me up?"

I pulled out the notebook, "Of course, that was my only intention for joining you this morning."

Matthew must have actually believed me, "W-What?"

"I'm just messing with you," I put the notebook away, "Don't burn your pancakes."

Matthew's face turned red and he laughed, "I was kidding too."

"Yeah, sure."

_*Back to the Present*_

"Aww~" Eliza cooed, "Rebecca is in a love triangle."

"NO!" I ignored the students who looked at us again, "I'm just friends with Feliciano and Matthew. That's all."

"Whatever you say Rebecca, whatever you say..."

SCIENCE

The bell rang ending another day of school. I picked up my books and put them in my bag, "Bye Matthew, see you later!" I waved.

"Bye Rebe-" he stopped talking and felt the back of his head, "What hit me?"

"Turn around and I'll look," I said. Matthew turned around and I looked at the back of his head. A wad of chewed gum was tangled in the back of his hair, he started to reach for it. "Don't touch it!" He jumped a little bit, "Sorry, it's a piece of gum. It must have missed the trash can."

"Gross," Matthew mumbled, "Can you get it out?"

I sighed, "It looks pretty tangled up in your hair. I might have something in my room that can help get it out. Unless you have different after school plans..."

"No, I don't have any," he covered the gum with his hand and turned back around. He was blushing, "Thanks for the help."

"It's almost out," I said while rubbing the peanut butter in his hair, "I'm sorry your hair is getting messed up," I added quietly, "I-It's really silky and soft."

"It's okay. I can just wash it later." Matthew and I were sitting on my dorm room floor as I tried to remove the gum from his hair with the only thing I could find. Peanut butter. I thought that the gum was finally out, so I picked up my comb and ran it through his hair a few times to be sure.

"I think it is finally out, Matthew," I wiped my hands on the paper towel, "And now you smell like maple syrup and peanut butter."

He laughed a little bit, "I guess there are worse things to smell like."

Afterward Matthew left and started I on my homework. But I couldn't quite focus because I had quite a lot on my mind. My position as a hall monitor has spread like wildfire throughout the school, some of the teachers even asked me about it. Francis approached me today and invited me out to pizza with him and his friends next weekend. Michelle and Eliza keep teasing me about being in a love triangle with Feliciano and Matthew. I don't 'like' either of them, they're just good friends. We have a lot of the same things in common, so we get along pretty well. And I can't stop thinking about Romano! Why?! I know I shouldn't have a crush on him because he is a total jerk, but I can't help myself! Grr! Curse his cute curl, brown hair, and niceness toward me. I wish he was a jerk to me like the other boys at our school. No I don't! Yes I do!

I shook my head. I need to pay more attention to these history questions right now, not my social life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No. No. No. No..." I repeated while searching through my eye care supplies. I threw the contents around me onto the floor. "I should still have another pair left." I was frantically searching for my contacts the morning before school started. I hate wearing my glasses. When I picked them out, the demos looked nice. But after the prescription glasses came in, I hated them.

It's also annoy when people say, "Oh! You're wearing glasses. You look so different with them on." Oh, really. I didn't notice when I put them on this morning.

"Gah!" I threw an instruction guide for contacts against the wall.

ENGLISH

I poked Eliza's back while we were copying notes from the board. She turned around, "What?"

"Could I see your notes afterward?"

"Okay," she said, "It would be a lot easier to just wear your glasses. You have them in your backpack."

I shook my head, "I told I don't like them."

"Quiet," the teacher hissed as he walked by.

LUNCH

I paid for an apple in the lunch line. Luckily I didn't have to wear my glasses today because Michelle and Eliza would let me borrow their notes after class. I turned to walk to a lunch table when I ran into someone. I toppled over the person.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" I opened my eyes and Romano's face and mine were inches away.

I laughed nervously, "S-Sorry." I quickly stood and offered my hand to help him up. He picked up the apple and brushed it off on his jacket before giving it to me. "Thanks." I took it from his hand.

"You shouldn't turn so sharply, then you wouldn't have run into me."

"Sorry," I said again, "I feel disoriented whenever I'm not wearing my contacts."

Romano nodded, "Well, I'll see you around."

"Mmm-hmm." We waved before walking away from each other. I was smiling when I sat down next to Eliza and Michelle.

"What are you smiling about?" Eliza asked.

"I'm just excited for art class, that's all."

Michelle said, "Or maybe your just excited to see Feliciano."

I rolled my eyes, "You two are never going to stop talking about my imaginary love triangle."

"Nope!" they said at the same time.

SCIENCE

"Copy down these notes in five minutes before the experiment today," the science teacher instructed.

I groaned. We never copy down notes in science class. Of course he would choose today to change that. Is was impossible for me to even try to decode what the board said from the back of the room and I don't feel like bothering Matthew.

I gave in and opened the front pouch of my backpack and retrieved my glasses. That's better.

The teacher got our attention, "Pull out your books and turn to page thirty three to complete the lab from yesterday with your partner."

I opened my book and looked over to see if Matthew was ready. He looked up and smiled, "I like your glasses."

"Thanks," I said, "And another thanks for not saying, 'You're wearing glasses.'"

He chuckled, "It's annoying when people say that, eh? 'Oh, you look so different!'"

"I know, I get that all the time!" I pulled my glasses down to the end of my nose. "I can do the librarian look with these. Shh!" I held my finger up to my lips.

Matthew did the same, "Shh!"

I giggled, "Shh!"

"Shh!"

"Shh!"

A girl in front of us turned around, "Shut up!" She turned back around.

Matthew made one last, "Shh!" to her before pushing his glasses back up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

ART CLASS

"Are you going to the art festival tonight?" Feliciano asked me as we worked on watercolor paintings.

"Yes, are you?"

"Of course! Are you going with anybody else?"

I shook my head, "No. Eliza and Michelle were too busy, so I thought I could just go alone."

Feliciano offered, "You can come with Ludwig, Kiku, and I! I wouldn't mind and I'm sure they wouldn't either."

"Okay. Where should we meet?"

Feliciano thought for a second, "How about in front of the school gates?"

"Sounds good to me!"

I was changed out of my uniform and waiting with Ludwig and Kiku by the front gate. Ludwig groaned, "Feliciano is always late."

"I think he'll be here soon," I said.

"I agree with Rebecca-san," Kiku said, "We are doing two of Feliciano's favorite things, viewing art and eating dinner."

Fifteen minutes later Feliciano arrived. "I'm here! Let's go!"

"What took you so long?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh you know," he waved his hand, "I had to eat some pasta first."

"You nincompoop," Ludwig hissed, "We're eating dinner together at the Italian restaurant."

"Ooh!" he exclaimed, "I love Italian food!"

Ludwig rolled his, "Okay. Let's go, we've been waiting for at least thirty minutes."

We walked along the sidewalk and took care not to step on any of the chalk drawings covering the ground. "Hey look," I stopped the three boys and gestured toward a child. He looked to be around nine and was drawing his own version of the Mona Lisa.

"Wow!" Feliciano tried to look around the taller man in front of him.

"He's doing a really good job," Ludwig said. I marveled at the little boy's ability to imitate Leonardo de Vinci's art but with his own style at the same time. At such a young age too. We watched him work for a few minutes before continuing on.

"Ve! She's twirling fire!" Feliciano pointed to a woman twirling a fire baton.

Kiku pushed his arm down, "I'm sorry to touch you, but it isn't polite to point."

"But it's so amazing!" She threw the baton high into the darkening sky, back-flipped, then caught it again. Feli clapped, "Like I said, amazing!"

We sat on the front patio of the busy restaurant. From my seat I could see the street full of people walking in and out of galleries. We were able to view a few of them, one was owned by two older women. They specialized in cats, everything was cats. Baby cats, old cats, green cats, blue cats, cats wearing hats. Those ladies had anything related to cats.

Another artist specialized in kites. He made them all by hand and none of them looked the same. Another was a group of people specializing in urban decay, but we didn't stay too long because Feliciano started freaking out, "It's so scary!"

"Here's your pepperoni pizza," the waiter set down the pizza tray on a special rack, "Is there anything else I could get you?"

The four of us looked at each other before saying, "No."

"Alright, if you need anything just ask." He moved to the table next to us.

"Pizza!" Feliciano picked up the spatula and started to serve himself a slice of pizza.

"I thought you ate before Feliciano," Kiku said, "How are you still hungry?"

He shrugged while blowing on the pizza slice to cool it down. Ludwig said, "You know we will have to do extra training after this."

"Ahh! No!" Feli shoved the plate away from him and toward me, "You can have this Rebecca!"

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't give that to her," Kiku pulled the play away from me, "You've already contaminated it by blowing on it." He sat it in front of Feli again, "No one can eat it."

Feliciano stared intensely at the slice, "Please Ludwig," he begged, "I'll only eat this so it won't be wasted."

Ludwig groaned, "Fine."

"Haha!" he laughed cheerfully before eating the food.

We visited a few more galleries before returning to the school. We walked into the doors of the dormitories. The girl's room were to the right and the boy's were to the left.

"Bye guys!" I said, "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Ciao!"

"Gute Nacht."

"Sayounara. It was nice to meet you Rebecca," Kiku said while waving goodbye.

I waved back, "It was nice to meet you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ENGLISH-MONDAY

The teacher passed out papers, "Today I'll be explaining your class presentation." _Class presentation?!_ No! I hate those things! He added, "You will be working with a partner. This class is even, so no groups of three." Come on, that means Michelle, Eliza, and I will be split up in some way. I groaned quietly as I skimmed over the paper. The topic was a debate over a school rule.

He finished explaining and allowed us to get up and find partners. My two friends and I looked at each other. "So," Michelle said, "Who is going to be partners with who?"

Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around and had to look up to the person. "H-Hello Ivan [Russia]." We never really interacted with each other before, so my shyness was taking an effect.

"Hi Rebecca," he smiled, "I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner for this project."

Well, this would decided who would be partners with who. I smiled and nodded, "O-Okay. I'll be your partner."

"Great," he said, "Let us figure out which school rule we'll be debating." He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me toward his desk in the back of the room. My face reddened as I followed him. He pulled a chair over to his desk so we could sit together. We both sat and looked through the student handbook for a rule.

"How about number four," I suggested. _4.) Students must be in classrooms before the bell. Not during or after._

"No," he said, "Too difficult to debate." He was right, but my stupid suggestion caused me not to make anymore for a few minutes.

"I found one," Ivan said while pointing to sixteen. _16.) Students are not permitted to show and any personal display of affection in classrooms._

"Uhh..."

"Rebecca and Ivan," the teacher walked up to us while holding his clipboard, "Did you decide what rule you'll be debating?"

"Yes," Ivan said, "Number sixteen."

"W-What?"

He clicked his pen and scribbled down something on his clipboard, "Okay. Good luck with your debate." He walked away.

I turned to Ivan full of confusion and anger. Why didn't he ask my opinion? "I'll be debating for the rule, you'll be debating against it. Okay?" he asked.

My anger is gone, now it's shyness returning again. I mumble,"Y-Yeah. That sounds good to me."

* * *

MATH

"Help me..." Michelle pleaded, "Please." She folded her hands and looked up at me. Arthur told her she needed to help him cook cookies for the parent visiting weekend for the freshmen.

"Alright," I said. I guess cooking cookies with two of my friends can't be that bad. Except for the tiny problem that they don't get along with one another.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated multiple times while hugging me.

* * *

KITCHEN

Michelle pulled out another batch of burnt cookies, "Arthur your recipe sucks."

"Hey! I created it myself!" he barked back.

Michelle removed the black cookies from the tray, "That doesn't make it any better." None of us were masters of cooking, at least Michelle and I could go by a recipe and make decent baked goods. But the only recipe available was the one Arthur supplied.

"Well then," Arthur said, "What the bloody hell do you suppose we do now?"

Michelle shrugged.

I remembered a certain acquaintance who is a great cook, "I know someone that could help!"

* * *

Arthur was yelling at me after I returned with help, "Why did you bring the frog with you?!"

"He knows how to cook! And we're running of of time," I retorted.

"Oh Kirkland," Francis cooed while placing an arm around his shoulder and leaning on him, "Don't take your frustration out on the three of us."

"Get off me you wanker!" Arthur thrashed around to escape his grip. He straightened his shirt, "Fine. You can stay as long as you don't touch me with your froggy hands."

"How about my froggy feet?"

"No!"

* * *

Michelle sealed the last cookie in a bag, "That makes seventy edible cookies! Thanks for helping Francis."

"You're welcome," he said sweetly. He turned to Arthur, "You're not welcome."

He groaned and ignored Francis, "We can leave these in the kitchen. The teachers in charge will pick them up. You can go now." We bid farewell before leaving I followed Francis and Michelle out of the door. Arthur grabbed my wrist, I turned to look at him. "Uhh..." he looked at the ground, "Thanks for helping. You didn't have to work but you did anyway. You can tell frog face I said that too." He let to of me and turned off the lights.

"N-No problem," I said, "I'll tell Francis."

"Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

"Come on Rebecca!" Michelle called.

* * *

**Sorry this took a while... I've been so busy with school. Especially since I joined stage crew. We work after school until five and then on Saturday from nine to two. It's still awesome so I don't mind. For one of the play's scene changes I have to push stuff around then jump off the edge of the stage and roll under the curtains below to hide. Yeah, I'm a theater ninja.**

**Hey! Was anyone excited to meet Russia?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Here I go, into the pizza shop. With three people I barely know. I hope I don't get raped. Don't be like that! I reached for the door handle, my hand hesitantly waited in front of it. You'll be fine, just open the door.

I took a deep breath and opened the pizza shop door. A little bell chimed above me when I walked in. I looked over to see the three friends sitting in a booth together, Francis looked up and saw me. He smiled, "Bonjour Rébecca! You can sit next to me!"

I smiled and shyly slid in the booth next to him. Francis pointed to the albino sitting diagonally from me, "I'll introduce you, this is Gilbert," he pointed toward the other across from me, "And this is Antoino."

Antonio smiled and waved at me, I smiled and waved back. "And this is Rebecca. She is very shy, so don't make her feel uncomfortable."

"Don't worry Francis," Antonio said playfully, "We won't do anything."

"Yet," Gilbert added with a smirk.

My eyes widened and I laughed nervously, "I-It was really nice of you guys to let me eat pizza with you."

The bell rang again and we looked up. My cheeks reddened, it was Romano. He angrily stomped toward Antonio, "You bastard!" he yelled, "You didn't turn in our science project!"

"Relax Romano," he said calmly, "I'll do it on Monday."

"It was due last Wednesday!" he was in Antonio's face and was pointing at him, he seemed to be oblivious to the rest of us, "I will fail if my grade keeps going down because of your laziness-"

"Hold on," Antonio cut in, "You barely did anything on the project! You shouldn't be calling me lazy!"

Romano got out of his face and stopped pointing, "I don't care! Just turn it in!" He stormed out of the restaurant.

Gilbert laughed, "Kesesesese~ you really pissed him off."

The rest of the time was actually pretty fun. We ate pizza, the three friends cracked jokes, we played a few of the video games in the pizza shop and then called it a night. The rumors I heard going around the school are not true about them, maybe they aren't so bad. It would be fun to hang out with them again, but the entire time I felt like some extra person floating around so maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea.

-  
ART CLASS

Feliciano held up his drawing of me, "So Rebecca, how does it look?"

I smiled, "It looks great! I'm sure you'll get an A when we turn it in today."

"Can I see your picture of me?" he asked.

"Of course!" I showed it to him. I have to admit, I am very proud of it. It looks exactly like the real picture.

Feliciano grinned, "Great job! You'll get an A too!"

The teacher called to class' attention to her and collected the drawings. I handed her mine with the real photo attached to it. I wish I could tell her I drew another portrait of a person off of memory. But that would prove that I'm stalking Romano. But not really! Just stealing looks at him whenever we are in the same room that's all. I wish we shared some classes, the only time I see him during the school day is at lunch.

"Hello?" Feliciano waved his hand in front of me, "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I was just spacing out there for a second," I laughed a little bit. I can't tell Feliciano about my crush on his brother, this topic needed to be discussed with other girls.

-

Eliza walked over to Michelle and I sitting at a picnic table in the courtyard. Our homework was spread across the tabletop as we tried to enjoy the not windy and warm autumn day. "Hello, guys."

Michelle and I greeted her in unison, "Hi."

She sat next to me, and smiled, "Guess what?" She looked back and forth at Michelle and I.

Michelle and I looked at each other before Michelle said, "What?"

She continued smiling as she took in a breath, "Roderich asked me if I wanted to go to his piano concert and watch him play!"

"Good for you!" I said, over these first few months of school I learned that Eliza has a crush on Roderich Edelstein, a pianist who sits in front of her in history class.

Michelle asked with interest, "When is the concert?"

"Friday night after school, he and some other students are playing. Only those invited by the performers are allowed to come." Eliza said proudly.

"W-While on the topic of romantic interests," I said quietly.

"Uh-oh, Rebecca is stuttering," Michelle said, "It means she is nervous about something."

"You can tell us anything, Rebecca," Eliza said warmly, "We have been friends since the beginning of the school year and winter activities are just around the corner."

I smiled, "Yeah I know," I paused and decided to get this over with already, "Ithinkihaveacrushonfeliciano sbrotherromano."

Michelle and Eliza blinked. Michelle said, "The only thing I got out of that was Romano."

"Me too. Could you slow it down and say it again?"

I could feel my cheeks blushing, "I-I think I have a crush on Feliciano's brother Romano."

"What?!"  
"Aww~"

I realized that Michelle was the one who said 'aww~' because her hand was rested under her chin and she looked like she could have little pink hearts for eyes. Eliza said 'what?!' because she had an expression of horror on her face.

Eliza held onto my shoulders and shook me, "Don't let his kindness toward you fool you! He is a total jerk!"

"Let her go Eliza," Michelle said, "All along we've been accusing her of liking Feliciano. But the whole time it was his brother that she liked."

"Well it wasn't the whole time," I said, "I didn't like anyone when I first started going to school here."

Michelle smiled, "Teenage love, so confusing. I also have been keeping a secret from you two."

Eliza pinched the bridge of her nose, "This has turned into some romantic confession thing. Hopefully we don't share the same crushes." She looked at Michelle worriedly, "You don't, right?"

Michelle giggled, "No. I've been starting to like Francis. I realized this when we baked cookies with him and I got a little bit jealous while Rebecca was at the pizza shop with him and his friends."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "You were one of the people who told me to stay away from the bad touch trio."

"I know," she said with a regretful tone in her voice, "But when you told me how Francis really wasn't that bad when you met him, and afterward he was even nicer, I felt bad for judging him. Then I decided to take away all the rumors I've heard about him and look at him for who he is. And he seems very fun from what you told me." She looked up at me, "Could you possibly start up a conversation between him and I?"

I smiled, "Sure. How about tomorrow in homeroom?"

She smiled and nodded. Eliza looked at us like we were turning purple, "I'll remember to show up to homeroom as late as possible tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Michelle looked nervous. I grinned, "What a change in events! I'm usually the shy one!"

She laughed weakly, "Well, here we go." I walked over to Francis with Michelle walking behind me.

"Hi Francis!"

"Oh, hello Rébecca! Did you have fun at the pizza shop last weekend?"

I smiled, "Yep!" My confidence has really improved, "Have you meet Michelle before?" I motioned toward her.

She waved, "H-Hello."

"I think we have," he said, "A few days ago and back in ninth grade. We shared some classes." he laughed, "Remember Mr. Jackson? And how he sat down in his chair one day and it broke from his weight."

Michelle laughed, "Oh yeah! I do remember that! Do you remember when-" They continued talking about their past school years together until it was time for class to start.

Eliza came in late as promised and sat down next to me, "How did it go?"

I looked over at them still chatting happily in their seats, "I think it went pretty well."

* * *

ENGLISH

"So Rebecca," Ivan said, "I was thinking we could practice this after school in the courtyard since we seem to be falling behind."

I glanced at the other students who were sitting and chatting because they had already finished their projects. "That is a good idea."

"Great," he smiled, "Maybe I could ask my sisters to observe us so we could get practice speaking in front of others."

I grinned, "The more the merrier!"

* * *

COURTYARD

"In conclusion I believe students should be allowed to show their personal display of affection." I finish my speech from memory. I smile and look at our two audience members for their reaction. Yekaterina [Ukraine] looked pleased but Natalia looked bored.

"I liked big brother's better," she said bluntly. I laughed nervously. Somehow I had a feeling she'd say that.

* * *

FRIDAY

The fall wind blew my hair in my face, I pushed it back behind my ear. I was walking in the courtyard back to my dorm after school on Friday. On Wednesday Ivan and I had our speech which we did quite well except that we both had points deducted for a low voice volume. Eliza was going to Roderich's performance and Michelle was going on a date with Francis. I still haven't talked to Romano since I literally ran into him at lunch.

I laughed quietly to myself, "Forever alone."

"Who is?"

"AHH!" I turned around looking for the speaker. Why don't I notice these random people coming up behind me?

Romano was holding a tomato and looking at me. My eyes widened, "Uhh, no one." I looked at the ground.

"That's a shame," Romano said, "I was looking for a nice girl, single, on the quiet side, brown hair, brown eyes, standing right in front of me."

I didn't know how to respond so I just continued looking at the ground.

"I was going to the movies alone later tonight," I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Would you like to come?"

I looked up at Romano, "Y-Yeah sure. What time?"

"Eight o'clock, I'll pick you up at your dorm room."

"T-That sounds fun!"

Romano smirked, "Good," he let go of my shoulder, "So you then bella." He turned and walked away. I stood there, frozen with shock. I pinched my arm to make sure I hadn't fallen asleep or something.

Matthew walked by, "Hi Rebecca."

"Matthew!" I hugged him which made him stiffen up because of my out of character actions. "Romano just asked me out, I think!" I hugged him tighter and started rocking back and forth with glee.

"Oh, that's really nice," he said quietly.

* * *

Romano bought our tickets and we took our seats in the theater. Romano would glance around occasionally but then turn his attention back to me. After way too many commercials, the movie finally started.

Wait...this is a horror movie. I only saw ten minutes of a horror movie before and got really freaked out. I turned off the television and stayed awake for the next three days just in case any murderers decided to visit my house.

I sucked it up and decided that I wouldn't be scared. Besides, Romano could always protect me. This is so amazing! I'm going on a date with Romano! The Romano Vargas!

Wait! Don't go in that room lady! There obviously is something in there with the scary background music! No! A masked murderer popped out of the door with a bloody knife and started stabbing her.

I couldn't take it anymore and hid in Romano's chest. I was cowering in fear as he put an arm around me, "It's okay," he whispered into my ear, "I've seen this movie before, I'll protect you."

I looked up at him and smiled. I looked over at the screen again, but now the murderer was onto another victim. I hid in his chest again. Wait a second... Did he bring me here on purpose so he could pull the cheesy 'Take a girl to a scary movie and then when she is scared I can put my arm around her' trick? Oh well, who cares!

"That was fun," I said while we were walking toward the exit.

"You seemed to like hiding in my chest," he said while putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him, "I saw you smirking a few times."

I laughed nervously, "I guess you caught me."

* * *

I was walking back to the school building with Feliciano after playing football/soccer. He was carrying the ball, "It's too bad that it will start snowing soon," he said, "I like playing football on Saturday with you."

I smiled at him, "I like playing football with you too."

Feliciano smiled, "Thanks. Ludwig was busy and no one else usually likes to play with me because they say I'm too annoying."

"I don't think you're annoying Feliciano. In fact I think you're a really fun person to be around."

"Aww~ thank you bella," Feliciano said. I know what 'bella' means, Romano called me it a few times last night. It means beautiful in Italian, I wonder if everyone is right about how Feliciano has a crush on me. I mentally shook my head, we're just friends that's all. "Did you have fun last night with Romano?"

I smiled while remembering it, "Yes. Wait! How did you..."

"Romano told me," he said, "Remember we are brothers. Are you two going on another date?"

I blushed since we were talking about a sensitive subject for me, "Yeah, we're going to the park later tonight."

Feliciano hugged me and spoke enthusiastically, "This is so great! You and Romano can start dating, then kissing, then get married, then have babies, and then you'll be my sister in law!"

"Don't think so fast Feliciano," I said while laughing, "You never know what will happen."

"Don't be so negative!"

"I'm not being negative, I'm just being cautious."

* * *

"It's cold," Romano said while walking next to me with his hands in his pockets.

"It is autumn now, it would make sense to be cold. Maybe we will have a lot of snow this year!" I said happily. I love snow! It's so white, beautiful and, cold.

"I hate snow," Romano grumbled. And my happiness is gone.

"Aww, that's a shame. I love snow!"

Romano took one of his hands out of his pockets and held mine, "Maybe I can learn to like snow." I smiled, he's so sweet. I can't believe that everyone thinks he's such a jerk, they just need to get to know him. That's all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Bonjour mes amies!" Michelle said to Eliza and I when she caught up to us in the hallway.

I smirked, "Someone has been spending time with Francis."

"Oui!" Michelle grinned, "Speaking of Francis how would you two like to accompany Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, and I to the mall?"

"That sounds fun!" I said, "Wait... this town has a mall?"

"No," Eliza shook her head, "It's an hour away in the the town over. And not to be rude, but why would you ask if I'd like to go anywhere with Gilbert?!" Michelle shrugged. Eliza sighed, "Fine. But only because I'd like to show Rebecca the mall."

* * *

"Geez," I looked around at the stores, escalators, and people going three floors high, "This place is huge." This is about twice the size of the school's downtown area. A water fountain sprayed water into a pool where people tossed their loose change. Windows on the ceiling allowed natural light to pour inside and down to the first floor where we were standing.

"This is why I wanted to show you the mall!" Eliza said, "Maybe you and I could go to the sports shop or something." She added quietly, "So we can give the lovebirds some privacy and ditch the other two."

I nodded, "Let's go." Eliza and I tried to sneak away while the other four were occupied.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Gilbert asked.

Eliza growled and continued walking. "We're giving Francis and Michelle some privacy you idiot."

"Oh, that sounds smart," Antonio said, "Maybe we could go with you. Where did you plan on going?"

Eliza and I looked at each other before spitting out random stores these two would never want to go to.

"Build-A-Bear!"  
"Claire's!"

Eliza scowled at me, "Seriously? Build-A-Bear. Was that the best you could think of?"

My face reddened and I shrugged.

Antonio asked, "So where are you two chicas really going?"

Eliza groaned, "Jefferson's Sports."

Gilbert laughed, "Kesesesese~ That's more like you Eliza."

"We'll come with you," Antonio said, "I could use a new pair of football socks."

* * *

We looked around the store. I managed to wonder over to the hockey jerseys with player names and numbers sewn onto the back. I wonder if Matthew knows any of these people.

Then I found myself in the baseball section looking at the different gloves. They reminded me of the sketch I drew during the summer of my own softball glove. "Oooff!" Someone knocked me over and I toppled over.

"Oh! Sorry dude!" Alfred put down the baseballs he was holding and offered his hand to help me up.

I took it, "No, it's okay. I think I ran into you."

Alfred grinned and picked up his supplies again, "I guess it's both of our faults. Nice job on your debate in English a while ago. I could actually hear you from a few seats away!"

I smiled weakly, "Thanks."

"Well," Alfred waved, "See you later dude!"

"Bye." I turned and headed toward Eliza and Gilbert who were arguing about something. How can Alfred and Matthew be related? Eh, the same thing can be said about me and my parents.

"There is a large selection of bats here that I could beat your five meters with!" Eliza hissed.

Gilbert just laughed and strutted away, "Kesesesese~ My five meters are made if steel!"

Eliza was fuming but managed not to chase after Gilbert and beat him. "Uhh..." I said, "Maybe we could sneak away to the food court or something. It's about lunch time."

"Great! Let's go!" Eliza grabbed my arm and hurried out of the store.

* * *

"Is there some reason you and Gilbert hate each other so much?" I asked while we were eating lunch.

Eliza thought for a second, "Not really he just annoys the crap out of me and..." She trailed off, "Yeah, that's why."

I nodded. She probably has another reason but must not want to talk about. I should just stay out of it, but now I'm really interested. Maybe sometime she'll tell me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**-Eliza's Point of View-**

Rebecca looked back down at her food, "Oh, okay." I bet she can tell that that isn't the only reason I hate Gilbert.

I sighed, "That isn't all of it."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Rebecca said with a friendly smile on her face.

I shook my head, "I want you to know. You're my friend and I shouldn't keep any secrets from you."

* * *

I was a freshman in high school. I was frantically searching for my dorm room key. "How could I possibly lose it so quickly?!" I had my luggage outside of my door as I looked through all of the compartments of my backpack. My parents had just left me and I had no idea where to go if I lost my keys. Even if I did, I doubt I'd be able to find it.

I felt my bottom lip quiver but I shook my head to ignore the feeling. I never cry like a girly-girl. It's bad enough that I have to wear this stupid skirt as part of my uniform.

"Oh what is this? A lady in distress? The awesome Gilbert will be more than willing to help a lady in need." I looked over my shoulder to see the speaker. He seemed to be in the same grade as me by his height.

I scoffed, "I'm not a lady in distress. And why would you be walking through the girls dormitories?"

He smirked, "Just having a look around before tomorrow just in case I get lost."

I looked back down at my bag. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him he knows where the student services office is. "Do you by any chance know where the student services office is?"

He nodded, "Go down hall B then when you reach the D corridor you need to find a short little hallway named Q. Then look for Q106 and that should be it. By the look on your not as awesome as my own face you seem confused."

I frowned and looked around, "Well what do you expect? This is my first night here and your instructions are not very simple."

"I could walk with you," he offered, "And show you the way. You probably wouldn't want to leave your stuff out here by the way."

Well, there isn't much of a choice now, "Fine."

I swung by backpack over my shoulder and picked up one of my suit cases, "I'll carry this other bag for you! Now let's go!" Gilbert started speeding down the hallway before I could tell him that I could handle carrying my luggage.

"Idiot," I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

The year continued on. I became friends with Michelle, Roderich, Gilbert, and others. But one night Gilbert and I were walking alone in the town one night.

"Seriously, we need to get back to the school," I said, "It's really late."

"Aww come on," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "I just want to go see that rock over there."

I looked to where he was pointing. A rock with a plaque bolted on it was lit up with a street lamp. It seemed to be some kind of landmark. "Let's go. But hurry up! If I get a detention for returning late I don't want it for something stupid such as looking at a rock."

"It won't be stupid," Gilbert said without his usual smirk.

* * *

"And then..." I stopped talking and my face turned red.

Rebecca put her hand up wearily, "You don't need to..."

"I'm going to tell you what happened!" I lowered my voice and made sure no one was listening, "T-Then he kissed me. After that we dated and stuff but I was blinded by that kiss to realize what an arrogant ass Gilbert is. So we broke up and we just went back to arguing and annoying with each other."

Rebecca smiled a little bit and chuckled, "Ah, now it makes sense. I appreciate you telling me what happened."

"No problem," I smiled, "We are friends after all."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

SCIENCE

I poured the water out of and beaker and started to clean it. "Tuesday is almost over," I said to Matthew who was wiping off the table. He nodded.

"Hey, I have my hockey team tryouts tonight," he said smiling with a little twinkle in his eye.

"Cool! I'm sure you'll make the team. You've told me about how you played before."

"Thanks," he said. He gripped the paper towel, "W-Would you like to come watch?"

"Of course! It would be fun to support you. I'd also like to see if you're actually as good as you say."

"Great!" he said, "I'll see you at the ice rink then!"

* * *

I found the section where spectators could sit. I walked down the steps to get a closer seat because the area wasn't very full. A man walking up the stairs ran his shoulder into me on his way up. "S-Sorry!" I said.

He looked behind himself, "Oh! Didn't see you there, sorry." He continued walking. I turned and ignored the little incident. By now I'm used to people bumping into me. I took a seat on the end by a little opening to the rink. The players trying out skated around the rink doing their own things while waiting for try-outs to start. There were many levels of hockey players on the rink. A few were gripping the wall attempting to skate for the first time, others were pushing the puck around skillfully and dodging other players. I looked around to try to find Matthew.

Someone skidded to a stop in front of the opening, "You made it!" Matthew exclaimed happily.

I nodded, "I wouldn't miss it." A whistle blew and the players skated toward the coach. "You better go."

"Yeah," he skated away and waved, "I'm glad you came!" I waved back.

The try-outs went on for about an hour. The coach would tell the players to complete certain drills and then the people who didn't do well enough were told to go home. The remaining were now the new hockey team members.

"Alright, we're done for tonight," the coach said, "That packet of papers I gave you to fill out contains practice times. Good night."

The players collected their belongings and headed for the front door. I also walked that way and stood off to the side to wait for Matthew. He found me and smiled.

"Congratulations!" I cheered.

"Thanks," he looked down at his packet of papers. "The first practice is this weekend on Saturday. Would you like to come? You said you wanted to learn about hockey and that would be one way rather than watching games."

I thought for a second. I usually spend the weekends with Romano. "Maybe I could stop by toward the end, okay?"

"Don't feel like you have to, it probably won't be that interesting."

"I don't mind." It was silent as the last group of people exited. "So, ahh... Do you want to walk back to campus together?"

"Yeah, let's go," he heaved his bag over his shoulder and I held the door open for him.

"I could help carry something-"

"No! It's okay!" he laughed nervously, "I can handle it!"

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and views! Maybe I'll have a special Halloween chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I've got a surprise for you," Romano said while holding something behind his back, "Close your eyes and hold you hands out." I smiled and did as I was told. We were outside in the courtyard on a chilly autumn weekend. I could feel something cold in my hands, Romano let go and the full weight of the object set in and made me nearly drop it. "Open your eyes now."

"Ha!" My smile grew bigger, "A pumpkin!"

"Yep," Romano was holding up a few carving tools, "You seemed to be feeling homesick. You also mentioned how your family enjoyed carving pumpkins."

"Thanks Romano," I looked down at the pumpkin again, "Where will we put it after it is carved?"

He frowned, "I didn't think of that. We could probably put it somewhere in the courtyard." He spread a newspaper out on the ground, "Well, let's get started."

I set the pumpkin down on the ground. Romano carved a hole in the top, then handed me one of the spoons so we could start scooping out the pumpkin guts. He smirked and pulled back the end end of a spoon full of guts and flung it at me. I put my hands up and stopped most of it except for a few pieces that splattered on my face. I giggled before throwing it back, hitting him directly in the nose. After a few more minutes of a pumpkin gut war, we shook sticky, orange hands before continuing our project.

"There," Romano wiped his hands in the grass, "Anything missing?"

I looked at it for a few seconds before breaking off a curly twig from a bush and sticking it on the right side of the pumpkin's head.

"Ha ha," Romano said sarcastically. He picked up the pumpkin and placing it on an elevated mulch bed in between two orange mums (fall flowers). "We won't be able to burn any candles in it."

"That's okay," I said, "I still had lot's of fun carving it! I would hug you but my hands are kind of messy."

Romano grabbed my hand, "Mine too."

* * *

**Fluffy! Inspired by the mums and jack-o-lanterns outside of my house. Special Halloween chapter next week!**


	13. Chapter 13 Halloween!

Chapter 13  
MATH

"Hey Rebecca," Michelle said, "Are you coming to the Halloween party the students are holding in the old house?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said, "Do we have to wear costumes?"

She laughed, "Of course! It's a Halloween party." I guess I'll have to find a costume for the party. I haven't dressed up in years.

* * *

SCIENCE

The teacher spoke at the front of the class, "Clean up your stations and turn in your papers so I can grade them."

The PA speaker let out a tone. "Attention students and teachers," the speaker said. It sounded like Arthur Kirkland speaking, "As you know we are approaching late fall and early winter. And that means the Winter Formal is just around the corner, December 16th to be exact. When we get into the month of December I will deliver more rules and regulations regarding the dance. Have a nice afternoon."

Matthew started cleaning out a beaker, "It's only October. They really announced the dance early this year. Don't you think?" I was about to remind him this was my first year again. "Oh, sorry. I forgot you weren't here last year." He chuckled, "It's like I've known you for years."

I smiled and nodded before taking both of our papers up to the teacher's desk. I was about I put them down when I realized I also grabbed a piece of notebook paper with writing on it. I turned back to walk to the desk when the bell rang. I asked Matthew, "Hey is this-"

"Maple! I forgot! I'll see you tomorrow Rebecca!" Matthew ran out of the room behind some other students. I shrugged and decided to give him the paper tomorrow. I grabbed my backpack before following the students also leaving.

* * *

The notebook paper sat on my desk. I told myself not to read it, but I couldn't take it anymore! It's just sitting there and saying, "Read me! Read me!"

"Fine!" I said to no one in particular. I picked up the notebook paper and read what was on it.

_Dear Rebecca, _It's for me?

_We've only known each other for about two and a half months but I feel like I've know you my whole life. I've never met someone who had so much in common with me like you. We both tend to be on the quiet side, we both like snow, and I recently found out we really like pancakes! _

_The Halloween party is coming up soon and I know you're dating Romano. But I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me._

The next line looked like it was written in distress. _She'll never want to go with me! I'm such a stupid hoser._

I read the letter again. It was pretty obvious this was written by Matthew. Maybe I'll just slip this under his books tomorrow, then ask him to go to the Halloween party together. That would take some stress off of him and I know he does want to go with me. Of course I would have to ask Romano if he'd be okay with it.

* * *

"I don't care," Romano said while leaning on his door frame, "I wasn't going to go anyway. Antonio and those perverts he calls friends organized it. Just be careful." Romano stopped leaning on the frame and bent down to kiss my forehead. "Alright?"

I nodded, "Alright."

* * *

SCIENCE THE NEXT DAY

Canada turned his back toward me while he talked to his brother. I quickly slipped the letter inside the cover of his science textbook.

"Are you going to the Halloween party?" Alfred asked seconds after the letter was hidden.

"Y-Yes!" I said nervously hoping he didn't see what I was doing, "Speaking of the Halloween party," I looked at Matthew, "Romano said he wasn't coming and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me as friends."

His eyes widened and he smiled, "Sure! That sounds fun!"

"Jones! Sit down!" the teacher shouted. Alfred mumbled something before walking back to his seat.

* * *

I knocked on Matthew's dorm door. The door opened and I found Matthew without all of his costume on. "Hey, where's your costume?" We planned to go together as ghosts, perfect match right?

"I need help putting on the powder stuff," he held up the container of white powder.

"Okay, but we have to hurry," I said. Matthew already had the outfit on, I helped him put the powder on his hair without making a mess. We both wore white clothes with some cobwebs on our shoulders or heads. The powder gave the effect of having gray or white hair. I also had some fake white extensions in my hair as well. "Just don't shake your head too much," I said, "Otherwise powder will fly everywhere."

Matthew nodded slightly. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose. "Don't sneeze!" I put my finger under his nose, thankfully the need to sneeze escaped him.

"I'm good," he said.

* * *

I opened the front door of the old abandoned house. Music was being played, it was almost dark except for the party lights hung from the ceiling. There was a snack and drink table set up at the other end of the house. Little pumpkin, ghost, and skeleton decorations were scattered everywhere. Costumed students were dancing, talking, or making out. I looked back at Matthew, "I-I've never really been to any of these kinds of parties."

"Don't feel bad," he said, "I haven't either."

"Ciao Rebecca!" Feliciano walked up to me. He was dressed in a painter costume with splotches of paint colors on his jacket.

"Hi Feliciano," I waved.

"I like your costume," he said. He looked at Matthew, "I like yours too."

Matthew smiled, "Thanks."

"I'll see you around," he said, "Bye!"

"Bye Feliciano," I said. I looked at a large group of students dancing to an upbeat song. I asked Matthew, "Would you like to dance?"

"S-Sure! T-That sounds fun." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. We managed to find a place that we could move without hitting anyone. We danced for fifteen minutes before the music stopped.

The crowd moaned. "Aww relax," Gilbert said into a microphone, "I wanted to announce that we will be playing some awesome games in the dining room if anyone is interested. Now crank up the music!" The crowd cheered again.

"Somehow I don't think Gilbert's games are child-friendly," Matthew said.

"I agree."

* * *

"Come on Rébecca and Mathieu," Francis said while pulling both of our arms to the dining room. It had been two hours since Gilbert's game announcement.

Matthew and I tried to pull away. "Francis, we don't want to play any games," Matthew said.

"We already played a game of truth or dare and seven minutes in heaven, but people chickened out," Francis said pulling us closer to the room, "We want to try another game." He pulled us into the room, he let go of me but Antonio was able to grab my arm again.

"Sorry señorita," he said, "Just sit down in this chair and then Francis will explain the rules." I gave in and sat in the chair. Two chairs were placed back to back, Matthew sat in the chair behind me. We looked nervously over our shoulders at each other.

"The rules are simple," Francis said while pacing around the room and looking at the observers, "I will count to three. These two will turn their heads either to the right or left. If they are facing each other when they turn, they kiss. If they're not, they slap each other."

_What?! _Kissing?! I haven't even had my first kiss yet! Even worse what would Romano think if he heard I was kissing another boy? My head started to pound while I thought.

Francis held up his fingers, "Un, deux, trois!" I quickly looked to my right. Thankfully I didn't see Matthew looking back at me. Now all I have to do is slap him and get slapped myself. "Slap!" Francis announced, "Now stand and slap each other's cheek."

Matthew and I stood and faced one another. I grinned, "I'll go first!" I slapped his check a decent amount it wouldn't hurt too bad, but it still made a noise.

Matthew turned his face, "My turn!" He slapped my face gently.

I groaned, "That was a horrible slap."

"Alright," one of the observing students said, "Now can we add a dude? This chick was just sitting by herself."

"W-What?!" I stuttered, "Matthew was right there! How couldn't you have seen him?"

Antonio grabbed my shoulder, "Please? Only one more time." He pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," I threw up my hands and sat in the chair again. Matthew stood in front of me by the door. I looked at him nervously. Francis chose a boy, Feliciano. Great now I have a fifty percent chance of kissing by boyfriend's brother. And another chance of giving away my first kiss. My head started throbbing again.

"Un, deux, trois!" I turned to my left this time. Oh shit I see Feliciano's face. Dammit! "It is a kiss!" Francis announced. Antonio and Francis made us stand up and face each other.

We both looked at one another nervously. We both knew we'd get in trouble for this. Me cheating on my boyfriend, and Feliciano for kissing his brother's girlfriend. "Do it already!" the same observer as before shouted.

Feliciano and I continued to stare silently until a hand grabbed the back of my head and pushed my lips onto his. The hand kept us together for about ten seconds before finally letting go. The person who grabbed my head was Antonio, "There," he said with a smile, "Now you're done." I looked back at Feliciano who had his eyes on the floor and blushing.

"I-I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry too." Before anything else could happen, I ran out of the room.

* * *

I sat outside of the house on the porch. The porch seemed like it was about to fall apart, but it didn't care. I pulled my knees to my chest and sat curled up into a little ball. I buried my face into my knees. This is all Francis' fault, no it's Antonio's fault, no it's that guy's fault. No it's Michelle's fault for reminding me about he party. I sighed, it's my fault. I came to this stupid party in the first place. I shouldn't have read that note and asked Matthew to come. Then I could have just gone out tonight with Romano instead.

The front door opened, but I didn't bother to look up and see who it was. "Are you okay?" I heard two people walk behind me and one of them put their hand on my shoulder. I didn't say anything. They sat down on both sides of me.

"It's Michelle and Eliza. We wanted to see if you were okay." I still didn't say anything or move.

"Romano will understand," I heard Eliza say, "You said he was a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Where's Matthew?" I asked.

"I saw him by the snack table with his brother," Michelle said, "He wasn't showing interest in anything. I tried to talk to him but he did almost the same thing as you're doing."

"That was my first kiss," I whispered. Michelle and Eliza were silent. "I-I didn't mind that it was Feliciano, but the fact that I cheated on Romano is what..." I trailed off. "I don't know."

It was silent again. "Umm..." Michelle broke the silence, "I'll tell Matthew where you are. He wanted to know." I could hear her stand and walk back into the house.

"Do you want to be alone?" Eliza asked after the door closed. I hesitated before nodding in the positive. She patted my back before standing and disappearing into the house. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. 9:58 pm. I saw that there were seven unopened text messages and voicemails that weren't there before. I scrolled through them to find any from Romano. There was only one text and it said:

**Have fun bella. Just don't cheat on me. ;)**

He never uses emoticons. I put my phone down and buried my head in my knees again. It occurred to me that I just had my very first kiss. In my third year of highschool, with my friend, during a kissing game at a party. I chuckled, I wouldn't have seen that coming at the beginning of the year. At that time I imagined myself at this point without friends, sitting alone, never speaking, and certainly not at any parties.

The door opened again, the noise from inside grew louder before it was closed again. I looked up, this time it was Matthew. "I'm going back to campus," he said, "I just wanted to let you know." He stepped off the porch and started to walk away from the house.

I stood and started to follow him, "Wait!"

"I'm going back alone," he spat without looking back. I stopped running.

The frustration of the evening finally got to me, "What are pissed about?!" I yelled.

He turned around and glared at me. "Do you want to know what I'm pissed about? I'll be happy to tell you! There is someone out there who really loves you and you decide to blow him off by kissing Feliciano."

"I didn't kiss him! You saw how Antonio pushed us together. I didn't even want to play any stupid games in the first place! Tonight I had no intentions of cheating on my boyfriend, playing a kissing game, kissing his brother, or giving away my first kiss."

Matthew shook his head and started walking away again, "Bye."

"Bye," I stormed back to the house. I might as well have a little bit more fun tonight with Michelle and Eliza. They're the only ones who aren't going to be pissed with me for no reason.

* * *

**Dum, dum, dum! And the conflicts start to arise from the party.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day was a Sunday. I decided to walk alone in the park. The temperature was cold and the wind made it even colder. I thought that it could snow at any minute. A few geese flew over my head, I looked up and counted six. Three of the geese left the V-formation and landed on the ground, the other three didn't realize they left and continued flying. I stopped to see what was going to happen.

"Hey you bastard!" I could tell that was Romano's voice shouting behind me, "I heard about what you and Feli did last night. Did you think I wouldn't fucking care?"

I shook my head and continued to look at the geese. Romano grabbed my arm and made me face him. "Don't ignore me! This is fucking important!" I couldn't think of anything to say, so my eyes gravitated to Romano's shoelace. "Look at me dammit! Otherwise this might never get fixed!" I looked up at his eyes, they seemed red and puffy. Was he crying? "Well, explain yourself!"

"I didn't mean to..."

"Oh sure!" he shouted, "That's what Feli said too! Let me guess, you were getting bored with that Canadian so you decided to play a kissing game to entertain yourself."

"No! Francis and Antonio made Matthew and I play that game because they were losing the attention from other people."

"Oh, now you kissed two boys!"

"Let me finish!" I shouted, "Matthew and I played Kiss or Slap. We lost and had to slap. No one noticed Matthew, so they made me play again. Francis chose your brother, we won so we had to kiss. We didn't even kiss each other, Antonio pushed our heads together. And that's all that happened, I haven't spoken to your brother since!"

"That's a fucking lie," he said after I was finished.

"No it isn't! You could ask anyone and they would describe it the exact same way! Why didn't you ask your brother?"

"He started crying before he could tell me," Romano combed his hand through his hair. "I'll ask some more people before I'm even try to fix things with you. Have fun in the park."

* * *

The following Monday at school wasn't any better. Feliciano and Matthew wouldn't acknowledge my existence. Michelle and Eliza tried to cheer me up, it didn't work but I thanked them for trying. The only positive thing that happened was after school in the hallway.

"Hand in your badge and notebook," Arthur held out his hand. I placed my hall monitor equipment on his hand. "Your immaturity on Saturday night caused me to think over your hall monitor position."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "See you later."

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere without people."

He grinned, "I know of just the place."

* * *

Arthur unlocked the tower door. "I come here all the time. It provides me with sweet solitude." He lead me up six flights of stairs. He took out the keys again and unlocked another door, "This is an old storage closet. I come up here to practice-umm...you'll see." He opened the door to reveal a little room filled with objects you would only expect to see in a Hogwarts classroom.

"What is all of this?" I asked while looking at a wall of jars I was too frightened to touch because of the contents. _Eye of Newt_

"Black magic! It's one of my hobbies," he said, "I can cast spells, make potions, anything really."

I looked into an empty cauldron. "How did you get all of this up here?"

"A spell," he chuckled, "Did you actually think I carried all these things up twelve flights of stairs by myself?"

"Well, most people would assume that," I mumbled.

"Here," he said, "Let me give you a tour."

* * *

After my tour I went back to my dorm room. On the way there I walked past the workout room and saw Ludwig training Feliciano on a treadmill inside. I felt rude for interrupting them but I needed to end this. Feliciano can't ignore me forever.

I opened the door and Ludwig and Feliciano looked at me. Feliciano screamed before jumping off the treadmill and running out of another door. "Come back here!" Ludwig yelled before running after him.

"Wait Ludwig!" He stopped and looked at me. "Do you know why he's ignoring me and running away from me?"

"Ja," Ludwig said, "His brother made him never speak to you again. But I doubt he will listen to Romano. I would just wait."

"Thanks," I said. Ludwig nodded before chasing after Feliciano. Now I need to find Romano.

* * *

I knocked on his dorm door. It opened but when he saw me, he tried to slam it shut again. "Wait!" I placed my foot to stop the door. The door smashed it, but I ignored the pain.

Romano opened the door again. He looked down to see what held it open. His face paled, "Did I hit your foot?"

"Yes," I said, "But don't worry about that right now. I need to talk about-"

He knelt down to touch it, "I slammed the door really hard."

I pulled my foot away and winced from the pain. "I-It's fine." I tried to place it flat on the floor next to my other foot, but it hurt too much so I barley rested my toes on the floor instead.

"I can tell it's hurt," he said, "Come sit down and I'll look at it."

"Why are you making your brother ignore me?"

"Sit down! It looks fucking painful!"

"Answer my question!"

"Sit down first dammit!" I tried to walk but I couldn't place the weight on my foot without it sending pain through my leg. "I'll help you." Romano placed an arm around my shoulder and helped me hobble over to his bed. It wasn't made so he pushed the cover away and instructed me to sit on the bed sheet.

"I'm sitting now," I said, "Answer my question."

He groaned, "I guess I was angry and jealous. I told him not to speak to you anymore because I wanted to fix this without us breaking up. I thought that maybe after you kissed him, you wouldn't want to date me anymore."

"The only reason why I would want to breakup with you right now is because you didn't believe me when I explained what happened," I said, "And how you're controlling your brother."

"That's understandable," he said. He knelt down in front of my foot, "I'll take your shoe off and look at your foot." He slowly slid it off which was more difficult than usual because my foot started to swell. He took the sock off as well. "I-I'm so sorry Rebecca." I looked down at my foot, it was obviously swollen and starting to turn purple.

"That's unappealing."

"Uh," Romano put my sock inside of my shoe and handed it to me, "Hold this." I took the shoe, he slipped his arm under my legs and supported my back as he picked me up bridal-style. "I'll take you down to the clinic."

* * *

"You don't need to wear a cast," the nurse said, "No broken bones, just a fracture. You will have to wear a brace and walk on crutches for two weeks. Then you can wear the brace for another week without crutches." She smiled, "After that you should be fine."

"Thank you," I said. She handed me a pair of crutches and we were allowed to leave. Romano walked next to me in the hallway.

"I'll walk you back to your room," he said, "I can give you your shoe and some ice for your foot." I nodded and tried to push the elevator button. Romano pushed it for me. "I can probably get out of class early to carry your books too."

I smiled. "Just don't forget to let Feliciano speak to me again."

"I won't."

* * *

Romano helped me prop my foot up and put ice on it as well. He places the crutches in an accessible spot next to my bed. "Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been injured worse before and can manage by myself."

"If you say so," he scratched the back of his head, "Good night."

"Good night." He walked out of my room and started to shut the door. It swung open again.

"Maybe I could spend the night," he said, "Make sure you don't need anything."

"I'll be fine," I said, "Besides students are expelled if they are caught sleeping in the opposite gender's room. I don't want you to be expelled."

He groaned, "Fine. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"Or if something's wrong."

"I will."

"Or-"

"Good night."

* * *

After three weeks I finally had a working foot again. When I had the crutches Romano would carry my things to my next class. We would see each other multiple times a day unlike before. Feliciano and I were friends again, in fact we laughed about the kissing game when it was mentioned. I became closer friends with Arthur, he seemed to like talking about black magic with me because he usually couldn't with other people.

Matthew and I still never spoke to each other. I would try to say something in science class, but he would ignore me. We had a silent agreement of working on experiments together. Finally one Friday afternoon the bell rang and Matthew said, "Meet me at the park. I want to patch things up back up before it snows." Then he left the classroom.

It wasn't late but it has been getting darker earlier because of the seasons. The street light flickered on as I walked to the park. The first snow of the year fell from the sky. At first it melted as soon as it hit the ground, but it started accumulating because of the cold temperature.

I found Matthew sitting on a wall overlooking a steep drop into the forest. I walked up behind him, "Hello."

"Hi." He continued to stare into the forest. I brushed off the snow and sat on the wall next to him. Some more snow started to pile up on the wall. I looked at him, but he continued to look at the forest. I did the same. "I'm sorry for ignoring you," he said, "I-It was because I was jealous of Feliciano kissing you. Probably even more so after you said it was your first kiss." _Is he jealous because-_ "When I said there was someone who really loved you, I was talking about me." He looked me dead in the eye, "I-I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

**I can't leave you guys at a cliffhanger! Plus, next week I probably won't be able to post a new chapter. Voilà!**

* * *

Chapter 15

"I-I love you." Matthew's words repeated in my mind. He does? But, when did he-

"I think I realized it when you asked to sit next to me in science class the first day. And then when the teacher said we were to be partners with the person we sat next to, I had a little hope that we could become friends or something," he looked away from the woods and at me briefly. He quickly turned his head away again. "Then we did become friends. But when you and Romano went on your first date, I lost hope. But then at the Halloween party I thought maybe I could ask you to go with me. So I wrote you a note-"

"I know," I said, "When I turned our papers in, I accidentally picked it up. I didn't read it at first. I was going to give it back to you, but you ran out of the room. I decided not to read it and return it to you the next day, but curiosity took the better of me and I read it anyway. So I thought I would save you the trouble by asking for you."

I looked at Matthew. I could see a little puff of breath escape from his mouth. "A-And don't be jealous about that first kiss thing. Mostly it was just Feliciano's face and mine being 'smooshed' together. I wouldn't consider that a kiss."

He smirked, "I guess you ruined my little speech I had planned. But that's okay."

I laughed, "Sorry. I feel bad for reading it, but what you wrote was very sweet. I thought you should know." I looked down at my hands.

"Are we friends again?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I never really thought we stopped being friends."

"Even after the silent treatment?"

"Yeah," I looked up at the snow falling from the sky. "We fixed this while it snowed. Does that count?"

"Yes," Matthew's voice sounded muffled. I looked down. He was writing something in the snow on the wall we were sitting on. His finger shook as he wrote.

_Could I have your __real_ _first kiss?_

I stared at the words as Matthew rambled. "Y-You d-don't have to say yes. I-I, y-you can just forget about it." He brushed away the snow. I looked up, Matthew was facing me but his eyes were averted "I-I'm sorry. That was a really stupid thing to say...or write. You can-" I silenced him with my lips. Matthew was immobile at first, but he started kissing back. We pulled away.

"There," I grinned and blushed, "Y-You just had my first kiss."

Matthew smiled, "You just had mine too." His facial expression evolved quickly into a horrified one, "W-What if Romano finds out?!"

"About what?" I said playfully, "Nothing happened here. We just talked about stuff and ended our controversies with each other."

"So we pretend like it never happened?"

"Yep," I felt ashamed. But I can't let him see that I'm worried, otherwise he will be too.

"Did you know they set up an ice skating rink in the park?" Matthew asked following the plan, all though his cheeks were still a red tint, "I think they delivered the supplies over there." He pointed to large crates sitting in the field.

"Really? I used to ice skate when I was little, but I haven't for a few years. I might have forgotten how."

Matthew laughed, "Don't worry. You've got the world's best hockey player sitting right next to you and he's willing to teach you how to skate."

I gasped, "Great!" I looked around, "Where is he?" Matthew scowled at me. "Just kidding, I know who you're talking about." I patted his back.

* * *

ART CLASS

"Today we'll be going outside to draw snow landscapes!" the teacher announced. At the mention of snow, an image of Matthew popped into my head. "Grab your sketchbooks and let's go!" She lead us out of the building and into the courtyard. "Pick a subject and draw. Remember: Try to use shading and detail as much as possible." I picked a bench with snow covering the seat and the back. I made a little burrow in the snow and started drawing. Snow. Matthew.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked over my shoulder to see if the teacher was looking before I checked the message.

Message from Feliciano:

**It's freeeeezing outside! When can we go inside?**

I replied:

**Geez, you Vargas brothers are wimps for the cold. Suck it up and draw. **

**Ur mean! fine I'll stop bothering u.**

I looked over my shoulder and found Feliciano, he looked over at me. I smiled and waved before turning back around. My phone vibrated again. Seriously?! What now Feli?

Message from Romano:

**Is it you I see outside doing an art project?**

Oh, I guess it wasn't him.

**If I'm sitting in front of a bench and texting rather than working. Yes. **

I started drawing again. More vibrations. Gah!

**Well you look pretty sexy out there Bella.**

My cheeks reddened.

**Ty.**

Now I really hope the teacher doesn't catch me texting. She reads the texts in front of the whole class, and well, yeah. It vibrated a few times but I ignored it.

* * *

I was walking in the silent hallways after the art teacher let us out early as usual. I checked the text.

Message from Romano:

**GET YOUR EYES OFF OF REBECCA, YOU BASTARD! I see you looking at her, pervert!**

**Sorry. That last text was for Antonio. **

I stifled a laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"And now for your first lesson in spell casting!" Arthur somehow managed to convince me to allow him to be my black magic teacher. He handed me a spell book opened to a page, "Read spell number six aloud."

I asked, "Could I just read it in my head?"

"No," Arthur replied bluntly.

I read the words, "Green and gooey. Sticky and icky." I giggled.

"You messed up!" Arthur scolded, "Start over again!"

"Green and gooey. Sticky and icky. Tiny and whiney. I've summoned you from the depths of the pond, show yourself!" A little green ball of smoke poofed on the table and cleared away revealing a squirrel. "Well, that doesn't look like a frog."

"Oh really?" Arthur rolled his eyes, "I should set this free in the park." He captured the animal with a small cage before it even had time to realize what was going on. "Class dismissed today." Arthur and I walked down the stairs before parting.

I thought about the plans Eliza and Michelle made for me today. What is that? Three people making decisions for me in one day? Anyway... Today they decided to look through our clothes we brought with us for a dress we could wear to the Winter Formal. _Winter... Snow... Matthew. _If we couldn't find anything, then we'd shop around in the town for a dress of our liking. I am almost certain that I will be dragged to stores and forced to try on hundreds of dresses because I do not remember packing any before school started this year.

* * *

Michelle groaned while looking around in my closet, "It looks like all that you wear are uniforms, jeans, t-shirts, and jackets."

"Don't forget sneakers," I added kicking my feet which wore my favorite beat up shoes.

She scrunched her face up in thought, "You have these black flats which look nice and simple. And you should try to wear the least amount of heel as possible because Romano is so short."

"Hey!"

She smirked as she ignored me, "Even though it is a Winter Formal, everyone will actually be wearing homecoming-type dresses. Just because our school is weird."

"Ahh!" I rubbed my temples, "So many fashion words I never use!"

She stopped facing my closet and turned to me, "We'll bring these shoes and look at them with different dresses."

"And how many dresses will we be trying on?" I asked.

She opened the door so we could retrieve Eliza and leave, "Just a few."

"Ha," I shut the door and locked it, "I'll keep note of that."

* * *

'Blue or White?' I asked myself. These were the last two dresses Eliza and Michelle narrowed down for me. The blue was longer with spaghetti straps and a blue sequin in the middle of the grey ribbon around the waist. The white dress had a wavy texture toward the bottom and was black around the top with thicker straps.

"Blue or white?" Eliza called from outside of the drawing room.

"White!" I responded. After another hour or two my friends had picked out their dresses. Michelle's had a pink top and ruffled brown bottom. Eliza's was green with little gold sparkle accents scattered around the fabric. After that we ate at a café. Michelle commented that the café had a much better chef than Arthur. Then we bundled up in our _winter_ coats and walked back to campus.

"Brrr!" Eliza stomped her _snow_-covered shoes on the dormitory entrance mat. "I'll be making some hot chocolate in the student kitchen. Will you guys join me in about fifteen minutes?"

Michelle and I agreed before we parted to our dorm rooms. I took the dress out of the bag and hung it up in my closet. I looked at it and wondered what Romano will think of it. Thinking of Romano, the question going through my head recently since I kissed Matthew is should I tell him now or later. I bit my bottom lip and changed my thoughts onto something else like changing out of these soaking wet pants.

* * *

After hot chocolate, we called it a day and decided to go do our own things. I grabbed a disposable cup and filled it with some extra hot chocolate and decided to bring some for Romano. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. When he did, the scowl on his face melted away, "Hello Bella," he opened the door wider, "Come on in."

I joked after he shut the door, "I'm glad you didn't smash my foot this time. I brought you some hot chocolate."

He took the cup from my hand, "_Cioccolata calda. Grazie._" He set the cup down on the table and walked back toward me, "I've been thinking lately... You said that kiss at the Halloween party couldn't really be considered a kiss," His arm slowly snaked around my lower back and the other hand held the back of my head. He rested his forehead on mine and lowered his voice seductively, "I can give you your real first kiss." The words pounded in my head as I froze and his lips slowly inched closer to mine. Now or later. Now or later. Now or-

"Stop," I placed my hand between his face and my own. I turned my head away and pulled back. He frowned and looked at me. I rubbed my arm and decided to just spill the secret about Matthew. "I have been keeping a secret from you. About a week ago, Matthew asked me to meet him at the park because we had been fighting silently after the Halloween party. We patched things up and stuff. Then he-he told me he loved me. I had noticed it slightly before, but dismissed the thought not wanting to make assumptions. Then he asked if I could ask if he could have my real first kiss, actually he wrote it in the snow. He was babbling after asking and I just kind of... kissed him. I'm sorry." I looked to see his expression. He actually didn't look angry or hurt, more like a pondering face.

"I... I guess both haven't been very truthful in this relationship," he said quietly. He rubbed the back of his neck, "When I asked you to the movies, I was using you to make some other girl jealous. I was going to end it after the movie, but you actually seemed pretty nice. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, plus I wanted to get to know you better. I really like you, Rebecca, but," he sighed, "I like someone else more."

I looked at the cup of hot chocolate loosing heat, then back to him, "T-This doesn't seem to be working. Maybe we could just be friends. It would probably work out better that way anyway because both of us seem to be in a love triangle. Or- square, or, yeah."

Romano smiled a little bit, but it quickly disappeared again. He looked up and asked, "So friends?"  
I nodded, "Friends." We looked at each other's eyes again. I would need to get used to seeing Romano just as a friend now. "I'll see you later, Romano," I tried to smile happily before turning toward the door.

"See you around, Rebecca," he followed me to the door and smiled before shutting it slowly, watching to make sure no one's foot was in the way. I turned toward the hallway leading back to the girls dormitories, but had a second thought and turned back in the opposite direction to someone else's room.

I knew the room number, but I had only paid a visit to Matthew's room once. I hesitated before knocking. It would be rude to pop in unexpectedly. Suddenly I remembered that Matthew had hockey practice right now. Quickly, I headed back to my room to grab my _winter_ coat.

* * *

I pushed the door open and looked up at the clock above the stands entrance. Three o'clock. Matthew should be done in about an hour. This time I found a seat in the back of the viewing section. Slightly more people were here this time. I slouched down and tried not to draw any attention to myself. My eyes followed the hockey players skating around as I thought about what was going on.  
Romano and I aren't dating anymore. So we won't be going to the dance together either. I wonder who is the girl he likes. For some reason I'm not mad or depressed. I don't have this fire burning inside me like most people do when they are used or cheated on. I wonder why. Someone pulled off their helmet and I could see blonde hair and a curl popping out of the center of his bangs. _Matthew_. My cheeks reddened. I could have easily texted Michelle or Eliza in five seconds to tell them the news, but I chose to walk to Matthew's room and tell him verbally. _My god he looks adorable right now._ I chose to tell Matthew first. _With those amazing violet eyes. _Not Michelle. _Those glasses._ Not Eliza. _And that smile._ I didn't even let myself understand what was going in until I sat down in this seat.

I face palmed and mumbled into my hand, "I'm so oblivious."

* * *

**Sorry about the late update... my school's musical was last week. The Phantom of the Opera! I wasn't singing though, I was behind the curtains moving stuff around... hehe. Happy early Thanksgiving to those in the United States! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The coach blew his whistle and ordered the players to the locker room to discuss the first game. I stood up, still dazed, and followed the other observers out to the lobby. I found a bench out there and sat until the players started to emerge from the locker room doors. The figure skaters and their trainers walked in the front doors and into the rink. I watched them walk by with their fancy outfits under their coats. Then I turned my attention to my phone.

Message from Feliciano:

**You and Romano broke up?! What happened?**

I sent:

**I'll tell you later, ok?**

Feliciano:

**Ok**

I looked up and Matthew just walked out of the locker room and was putting a water bottle into one of his bag pockets. I jumped out of my seat and headed straight toward him. Then I suddenly stopped a few feet away from him. _What do I say? I've never talked about a breakup before._"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" Matthew looked up and smiled.

"I-I came to see you practice!" That was true.

"I thought you were busy buying a dress with Michelle and Eliza."

I chuckled, "I made sure that it didn't take that long."

We started walking toward the doors, "Are you going to show Romano before the dance?" he asked.

"Uhh," I thought of something that would hint our breakup, "I don't think it really matters whether he sees it before or after." A gust of cold air blew in our faces when we opened the doors.

"True," Matthew said, "Yekaterina doesn't want me to see her dress before the dance."

"Yekaterina?"

He blushed, "Yeah. I asked her to the dance."

"Oh," I sighed. I honestly didn't see that coming. "T-That's fantastic! Yeah! W-When did you ask?"

"Friday after lunch," his face turned redder.

"Well good for you two!" I changed the topic since he was obviously embarrassed, "I noticed the coach used you as a positive example for another player."

"He did?"

I nodded, "It had something to do when you hit the puck. He was pointing it out to one of the younger players."

His face started to turn back to its normal shade, "Oh that's cool. I never noticed." We walked silently for about five minutes lost in our own thoughts. Mine mainly were, _'How do I tell him about Romano?'_ and _'Really?! I guess I should be happy for Matthew, but there's that jealousy creeping up on me. Now I know how he felt about me.' _I sighed, I'll just say it.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked after I sighed.

"Romano and I aren't dating anymore. I wanted to let you know," I looked up. Wait, was he smiling? Not anymore.

"Oh..." he looked around to see if the snow would tell him how to respond.

I smiled, "Don't feel bad. We've decided to be friends. It's not like we turned this into some big dramatic thing, forcing friends to take sides and what not."

"Good for you. Are you happy aboot it?"

_Mm... accent._"Yes. Romano is too."

Matthew smiled, "If you're happy, then so am I."

* * *

"Are you eating?" my mom asked me over the phone.

I laughed, "Yes, don't worry."

"Thanks for calling sweetie, I can't wait to see you at Christmas."

"Can't wait to see you too." My mom cleared her throat. I groaned, "And the cousins." She made a noise of acceptance before hanging up. Okay, my friends and family now know the news. Matthew was happy, Michelle and Eliza were singing with joy (I thought they started to warm up to him), Feliciano was the only one who wasn't happy.

"No! You and Lovi seemed so happy," Feliciano broke down crying.

I patted his shoulder, "Don't cry." I looked up at Ludwig for help.

"Give me twenty push-ups _or_stop crying! Your choice!"

Feli sniffed and held his hand up, "Yes sir!"

* * *

**Early update! I wouldn't have been able to this Saturday. I'm going to see my relatives in Canada. Whoop! Whoop! Let me be serious before I start spazzing out with excitement. I'd really like to thank anyone who reviews, favorites, follows, and reads this. It means a lot to me, this is my most viewed story EVER. And it is my only one in a community too! Thank-you so very much.**

**~Now to go make my 'Things To Do in Canada' list!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

LUNCH  
"Antonio," I struggled in his grip around my wrist, "Let me go!"

"No! You've seemed so depressed recently little chica! I think it's something to do with Romano!" he said while pulling me closer toward Romano during lunch on Wednesday.

I pulled back abruptly, causing him to trip backwards but he was able to catch himself. He continued to grip my wrist, "You have no idea! Let go!"

"No!" he stopped pulling, "If it isn't Romano, then tell me why you seem so sad."

"Fine...I will," I mumbled, "Not here."

"Promise to tell me after school," he let go of my wrist.

"I promise."

He smiled, "Bien.* We can meet in the B hallway." I nodded.

* * *

B HALLWAY  
This is the hallway next to the gymnasium entrances. Antonio and I were the only ones left in the hallway after school. "Okay, tell me what's wrong chica." Antonio pouted. So I told him all that drama stuff about Matthew and Romano. He listened throughout the entire story. He laughed, "Fusososo, that explains your sadness." He thought for a second, "Hey! Why don't you and I go out as friends and do something this weekend? It will help get your mind off of things. Sí?"

I smiled, "Sí. Where are we going?"

"Ah ah ah!" he shook his finger, "That's a secret. I'll tell you later. Adiós!"

"Adiós," we depart. I mumbled to myself, "I wonder where we're going."

* * *

FRIDAY- ART CLASS  
The art teacher sat on her desk as she she explained the new project, "I wanted to work with clay before we all go home for winter vacation and I also thought it would be fun to make something festive for the season. So we'll be making clay pine trees. I thought I could make it more of your own project by letting you add," she thought for a second about some examples, "Animals on the tree, decorations, or whatever you like. Sound good to you guys?" The class agreed. "Great! Let's get started! Draw your ideas in your sketchbook, then show them to me before we start next week."

"What are you going to do Feliciano?" I asked while we thought.

"Hmm- Oh! I know! A pasta tree made completely out of different kinds of pasta!" he practically shook with excitement, "How about you?"

"I don't know, maybe a tree with holes in it so I could put a candle inside. Then it would light up like a Christmas tree."

"That's a really good idea! I like it!"

"Me too," the teacher said as she walked by with a smile.

* * *

SCIENCE  
"Wow," Matthew said sarcastically as we recorded information from our project, "Moldy potatoes as so interesting."

I laughed, "Yes indeed."

The PA speaker let out a tone, "Good afternoon Gauken High."

I whisper to myself, "Good afternoon Arthur. Another announcement?"

"What?" Matthew looked over to me.

I smirked, "Nothing."

"The Winter Formal has been moved to a later date. It will be held the night before students are dismissed for Winter Vacation. It will start at nine in the evening. Refreshments will be served. And it will end at midnight. If you have any questions, come down to the student surfaces office sometime before then. That is all."

A girl in front of us talked to her friend, "Thank goodness. Now I have time to get ready after school is over." Does she really need six hours to get ready? "I want to make sure I get a dance with all members of the BTT."

"Doesn't Francis have a girlfriend?" her friend asked.

"Oh..." she flipped her obviously dyed beach-blonde hair, "I don't think he does anymore."

"What?" escapes my mouth quietly.

Matthew frowned, "I didn't say anything."

I shook my head, "I didn't think you did. Hey, you first hockey game is tonight, right?"

"Right, are you coming?"

"No, I thought I'd ditch you after all these practices," I smiled, "Of course I'm coming!"

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL- In the hallways  
"Bye Rebecca," Matthew waved.

"See you Matthew," we turned in our different directions like everyday.

"Oh sure! She just walked right up to you and planted a big kiss on your lips!" Michelle was yelling at Francis.

"Ciao Rebecca!" Feliciano popped out of no where.

"Shh!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner to hide form the two.

He looked confused, "Wh-"

"Those two are fighting." We peeked around the corner.

"I'm being honest!" Francis pleaded, "Nancy kissed me first!" Nancy is in my science class. With the beach-blonde hair. She's also the one who told Matthew and I to shut up when we saying, "Shh!" over and over again.

"The fact that you were kissing back is what pissed me off!"

"But-but..."

"You can have Nancy and all the girls and boys you flirt with. I tried to ignore it when we _were_ dating. But now I've had enough."

"Ma fleur!"

"Don't _my flower_ me!" Michelle stormed off.

Francis' shoulders slouched. He turned and walked in the other direction toward us. I pulled Feliciano away from the corner until he passed by. "Uh-oh," Feli whispered.

* * *

Michelle was with me at the hockey game. She had her arms crossed and was scowling down at her feet. Eliza was sitting with Roderich somewhere else. Michelle already told me what happened.

"W-Why don't you watch the game?" I suggested, "It could get your mind off of things."

She looked up, "Okay."

"Our team is winning too!"

"Mmph."

I sighed, "You usually seem so happy. Don't let this get to you, everything happens for a reason. And this gives you more of a reason to think Nancy is a bitch."

"Woah!" she laughed, "You never swear!"

My face reddened, "Shut up."

She laughed more, "Your face! It's so adorable! I just want to pinch your red cheeks!" I batted her hands away. She stopped, "Alright. Thanks for making me feel better Becky." She looked over to the hockey players. "Isn't that Matthew?"

"Mmm... yes. Y-Yes! Yes that most certainly is Matthew!"

She looked at me strangely, "Okay. You didn't need to say it three times. Your face is red again!"

"Gah!" I pulled my hood over my head.

* * *

***Any Spanish is translated because I take French.**

**Nancy is an OC. I apologize if your name is Nancy!**

**More Spain next chapter~**

**Back in my country. We stopped by Niagara Falls on the ways home. I saw Japan and Germany look-alikes! But no Canada, darn. Thanks for reading~**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

SATURDAY AFTERNOON

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" I asked as Antonio was driving his car on the highway.

He thought for a couple of seconds then chirped, "Sí. I guess I can."

I waited for an answer. He continued looking forward at the snowy road. I noticed him smirking. "Well?"

He smiled, "We're going to play laser tag! I thought it would be something fun to do while it's cold and snowy outside." He quickly glanced over, "Did you like that dramatic pause before I answered you?"

I laughed a little bit, "Yes. It kept me on the edge of my seat." The screeching of tires rang in my ears as a car in front of us spun out, almost hitting Antonio's car. Antonio was panicked, but slowly pushed his foot down on the brake so we didn't slip like the car in front of us just did.

Antonio sighed in relief, "_Estuvo cerca._" The other car wasn't damaged, it turned back around and continued driving. "Man, we were lucky." I nodded slowly while my heart started to slow back down to a normal pace.

* * *

Antonio drummed his finger on the table as he tried to think of a laser tag name. He finally typed one in, _Su madre._ He laughed, "Fusososo~ Now when I shoot people it will say, _You were shot by Su madre._ Or your mother."

I smile and shake my head as I type in my name, "Mine will say, _You shot Antonio."_

"Mean," Antonio whined before he couldn't hide his smile any longer.

* * *

"Did you have a fun time?" he asked as we walked back to the dorms after getting back to campus.

"Yeah! That was fun. It was even more fun when we looked at the scores afterward."

"Hey! I let you win!"

"Okay, if that makes you feel better," I grin.

Antonio asked, "So did this help get your mind off of things?"

I look at him, "It did. I didn't think of Romano or Matthew the entire day." I smile, "Gracias Antonio."

"You're welcome," he grins, "Anything to help a friend."

* * *

SUNDAY EVENING

I pressed 'Submit' on my english project, "I'm glad I'm finally done with that." I pick up the last piece of popcorn and throw it up and and catch it in my mouth. I pump my fist, "Success! And I finally caught popcorn in my mouth." I looked down at a few pieces on the floor before bending over and picking them up. I dump them in the trashcan as my phone rings, I hurry over to it and see who is calling. _Matthew Williams _"Hello?"

"Hi Rebecca! The ice skating rink in the park opened yesterday and I was wondering if you'd like to go tonight with me. You said you wouldn't mind me teaching you how to skate again."

"Sure," I smile, "That sounds fun. Do they have skates I could rent?"

"No, but I had my dad send my old hockey skates to me. They are too small for me so maybe you could wear them."

"That's so nice of you! What time should we leave?"

"I was thinking right now. If you're too busy that's okay."

"You called at the right time! I'm not doing anything right now."

"Okay, let's meet by the front dormitory doors."

* * *

I stood with the skates and wobbled around, but grabbed the end of the bench to steady myself. "Are you okay?" Matthew asked. I nodded. He had to help me tie my first skate and then I tied the other by myself. He finished his and stood, "Let's walk toward the rink. It's only aboot seven feet away." I noticed a few snowflakes falling from the sky.

I took slow steps while gripping something until we reached the rink. I held onto the side of the wall. Matthew skated backwards in front of me, he cleared his throat, "Let go of the wall now."

"B-But..." He frowned. "Fine." I let go and was skating for about thirty seconds. "Hey, I think I'm getting better at bal-ANCE," I was falling forward again, but there were no benches to save me this time. Matthew grabbed my shoulders. I look up and Matthew's face is really close to mine, I blushed, "I-I-I err- thanks." Matthew had a strange look on his face before he pulled me up. Instead of letting go, he pulled my shoulders again closer to him and kissed me quickly but tenderly on the lips.

He laughed nervously, "S-Sorry. I had to. You just looked so-so beautiful. You always do but," he groaned, "D-Don't tell-"

"I won't."

* * *

MONDAY

I was walking to homeroom thinking about the previous evening. It kept me up all night. He must still like me or maybe he doesn't. I don't know. I turned a corner and heard a weird _poof_ sound. I looked around but a floury substance dropped all over me, "_What the fuck?!"_ I wiped my eyes.

Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio popped out of nowhere. Gilbert looked astonished, "Did you just say-"

"Shut up," I hiss, "What was that for?!"

Gilbert said, " It was for Roderich..."

"...or Arthur..." Francis added.

Antonio spoke up "...but not you!"

I groan and try to brush some of the flour off of my arm, "Just tell the teacher I'll be late." I sneeze.

"Sorry!" the boys pleaded.

I wave my hand as I start to walk away, "Don't worry about it," I laughed, "I have to admit, I didn't see that coming."

* * *

**Thank-you for the inspiration ****_RJMB_**** and ****_Lillian Jade_****! (****_RJMB_****: Prank idea and ****_Lillian Jade_****: More Spain)**

Thanks for reading again~

Woo-hoo! I made it past The Phantom of the Opera and am now on the permanent stage crew. I'm so happy! :D BUT that means I'll be quite busy with working other plays, concerts, ballets, etc. So if there is ever a week without a chapter, I apologize in advance for the delay. Don't worry, I always finnish anything I post online.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

TUESDAY- LUNCH

"Hmm..." Michelle pondered the question Arthur had just asked her. He was impatiently waiting for an answer. Arthur basically shoved a flower in Michelle's hand and said, "Go to the Winter Formal with me. It will give you a chance to get back at the frog and we both are free anyway." Well, I guess that isn't much of a question. Michelle tapped her chin and hummed, purposefully annoying Arthur.

His brow furrowed, "Well? Are you going to respond?!"

"Fine. But only to get back at him. Deal?" she looked up at him.

He nodded, "Deal," before parting.

Eliza twirled her pasta around with a fork, "That was interesting to watch." Michelle and grunted before looking down and mumbling something. "What?"

"Nothing."

I was about to say something when someone slid into me and elbowing my side in the process. I held my side and glared at Feli who was now sharing my chair. "Yes?"

He spoke rapidly, "IwasallhappytodaywhenIsawthe ywereservingpastabutthenwhen -"

"Slow down!" Eliza put her hand up.

Feliciano continued, "I dropped my tray and now I can't eat pasta for lunch!"

I looked at my untouched pasta. I did have a big breakfast this morning. I slid my tray over to him, "Here. You can have mine, I don't mind." I smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, "Ye-" Before I could finish Feliciano hugged me quickly while repeating, "Thank you thank you thank you," before picking up the tray and running off.

"What's the matter?" Michelle asked, "Are you not hungry?"

"I had a big breakfast this morning and I guess I'll eat a big dinner tonight or something."

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

I was walking back to my room in the courtyard. I'm glad the snow is still here, hopefully it will stay until the holidays are over. "Kesesesese~ That's awesome!" I looked around the corner of a bush to see the three friends laughing about something. I looked at the perfectly pack-able snow. Time for revenge.

I make a snowball and throw it at Gilbert, direct hit to his back. "What the hell?" I grab some more snow and work on another.

"Gilbert! Watch your mouth! It may rub off on innocent bystanders," I smirk when they turn around. Before diving behind a bush for cover. I could hear them talking out battle strategies as I quickly made extra ammunition. I could hear the snow crunch as they walked across it, peering through the bush, I could see them closing in. I quickly make my way to the shoveled path so they couldn't retrace my footsteps.

I found a small pine tree and hid by it. I tried to catch my breath from running so quickly as I looked around for any attackers.

"Honhon~" Francis appeared out of nowhere and me directly in the face. I wiped off the snow before hitting him in the chest, which caused his laughing to die out, "Honhonoww."

Then two snowballs hit my back. It was an all out war. Full of alliances, trickery, and surrender. We had to call it off when Arthur came outside and started yelling at us. Gilbert made sure we had the last laugh by throwing a snowball at the back of his head. Then it was _Arthur vs. the BTT_ until Arthur dragged me onto his side. And the fighting continued until we were all drenched in melted snow and sweat.

* * *

**Snowball fighting skills! You learn them when you grow up in a snowy environment. But there is no snow this year! Grr! If there is another Christmas without snow...**

**The Winter Formal chapter is next! Any predictions of...**  
**-Will Rebecca will go with anyone?**  
**-Who is Romano's crush?**  
**-Will Nancy get to dance with all members of the BTT?**  
**-Will there be punch?**  
**-Will the author get tired of all this drama and end it? (I hope so)**  
**All questions will be answered next week. *cue dramatic music***


	21. Chapter 21 DANCE!

**Sorry it's a little bit late... Everyone is sick in my house and I have to take care of all of them. :/ I just hope they feel better before Christmas. Next chapter will be in TWO weeks. Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 21

I decided to go to the dance by myself. Why not? I know I prefer to be alone, but I still like to have fun with my friends. But I didn't go out to dinner with them, I just had something to eat from the student kitchen.

"Rebecca! You look awesome!" Gilbert shouted over the music while a group of early arrivals were dancing together to an upbeat song.

"Thanks!" I tried to shout back.

He shook his head, "I can't hear you at all."

I nod and smile, giving a thumbs up, "Okay." The song was over and I left the gymnasium to get a drink of punch and to see if Eliza and Michelle arrived yet. Nope. But Romano did.

He saw me and smiled. He tapped his date's shoulder and she followed him over to me. "Hi Rebecca."

"Hello," I said, "Is Feli here yet?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'd like you to meet Bella [Belgium]."

That's ironic, I looked to the blonde, "Nice to meet you." The wheels in my head turn. Bella! That was the girl Romano liked! "I'm Rebecca."

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Is there dancing in the gymnasium?" Romano asked. I nodded in reply. "I guess we'll go there. See you around Rebecca."

"Bye." Aww, they look cute together. I'm glad Romano got to go to the dance with a girl he really liked.

"Rebecca!" Michelle called. She broke away from Arthur's side while he was talking-arguing- with Alfred.

"Hi Michelle," I smiled.

"This is going to be fun! Eliza is over there with Roderich talking to Ludwig and Feliciano." I looked over to them and then back to Michelle. She grabbed my arm and lead me to the gym, "Let's go dance. Eliza and Arthur seem busy."

"Where are you two going?" Arthur asked.

Michelle groaned, "You can come too." He grinned while following us.

* * *

While we were in the gym I noticed Nancy was trying to dance with Francis. He denied her and walked away. Did Francis just deny a girl? Is that even possible? Michelle noticed too and seemed quite pleased. Matthew and Yekaterina walked over to our little group of friends that was forming. "Hi Mattie!" Alfred shouted.

"Hello," Matthew greeted his brother then looked to me. It took him a few seconds to look away with red cheeks. We danced a few more songs, drank punch and returned. A fast song was playing and I looked over to the corner of the gym and saw Yekaterina talking to Matthew about something. By her body language she seemed to be apologizing for something. Matthew nodded. She said something else and looked over to me.

'_Gah! Look away. Was I staring at them?'_

A slow song came on and couples started to find each other. I turned to Eliza, "I-I'll be right back." She nodded before I left. I guess I'll go stand in the hallway and wait until the song is over. It's better than standing in there awkwardly.

The cool breeze from the hallway just hit my face when someone grabbed my wrist, "Wait!" I turned my head and saw Matthew,"W-Would you like to dance with me?"

I was confused, "What about Yekaterina?"

"S-She knows I like you. She's with one of her brother's friends," his eyes looked down to the floor and back up. He whispered, "Do you want to?"

I smiled, "Y-Yes. Yes I would love that." He sighed in relief and lead me back into the gym." We shyly positioned ourselves to slow dance.

Matthew chuckled quietly, "We won't get in trouble this time, eh?" I grin and nod. I rest my head on Matthew's chest, he rests his chin on the top of my head. I close my eyes and all the other kids disappear, leaving just me and Matthew. That's what it felt like for the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Over the holiday break Matthew and I would keep in touch by texting each other and what not. I would exchange brief interactions with my other friends from time to time, but Matthew and I would communicate on a daily basis.

After the break, students went back to school in the late afternoon to move back into their dorms before returning to school the next day. I was placing a few new books on my bookshelf when someone knocked on my door. I pulled the door open and smiled, "Hello."

Matthew was standing with something behind his back, "Hello. Uhh... I-I wanted to ask you in person." He pulled out a little red flower, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"No!" I slammed the door shut, then instantly opened it again, "Just kidding, of course I would like to be your girlfriend."

Matthew let out a sigh of relief and grinned from ear to ear, "I finally got that off of my chest."

* * *

LUNCH

Eliza poked Michelle's shoulder, "Nancy is giving you the death stare over there."

"She's probably blaming me for Francis turning her down," Michelle said. She grinned, "Rumor has it, she didn't dance with any if the Bad Touch Trio. If that's true, I wonder why Antonio and Gilbert said no."

Eliza and Michelle looked at each other before saying in unison, "Investigation time!"

"Oh!" Eliza looked at me, "Rebecca joined the team this year." When did I sign up for this?

* * *

ART

"I haven't seen you in so long Feli!" I hugged my friend, "I'm sorry your grandpa took away you and Romano's cell phones."

"Don't be sorry," Feliciano waved his hand, "He just got angry with us when we were cooking and started to argue. Then made a big mess in the kitchen. If the family wasn't visiting, I don't think he would have minded a routine sibling dispute."

"Yeah, my parents get angry when I argue with my siblings around family too." I accidentally dripped some red paint on a picture of the ocean. "Aww..."

* * *

RECREATION ROOM

_Ping_

"Point for the hero!" Alfred pumped his fists triumphantly after getting a point in air hockey against his brother.

_Ping_

"Point for the winner," Matt grinned and put his mallet down, "I was the first one to ten points."

Alfred shouted, "Rematch!"

"That will be the fourth one..." I watched the brothers as they decided to play another game.

"Peter go home!" Arthur tried to shoo his companion away when he entered the room.

The little boy protested, "How would I do that?"

"You could, I don't know, walk!" Arthur spat sarcastically, "Or call Mum, she's probably worried sick!" Arthur stalked over to me with his little shadow following him.

"Who is this?" I asked looking at the boy.

Arthur grumbled, "My brother, Peter, who should be at home."

"I'm Peter Kirkland!" he said with enthusiasm, "Nice to meet you!"

I smiled, "I'm Rebecca, it's nice to meet you too."

Peter looked up at his brother, "Why can't you be nice like her? You always act like a jerk."

"You're always annoying!" Ah, brotherly love.

* * *

**New chapter every two weeks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a little late...**

* * *

Chapter 23

ART CLASS  
Feliciano fiddled with his lid for his clay container, "The art festival is tonight."

My ears perked up, "Really? I would love to go again, it was really fun to go with you, Ludwig, and Kiku last time."

"I can't go this time," Feli's shoulders slouched, "But my brother and Bella were going tonight. Maybe you and um..."

"Matthew."

"Sì! You and Matthew could go with them."

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother or anything. I'm sure they wouldn't want us following them around. Maybe Matthew and I could go by ourselves and if we see them there we could do something for a little bit."

* * *

During the walk from the school to downtown Matthew and I would switch between holding hands and having mini snowball fights. Most of the artists and musicians were inside this time of year. The first gallery we went into had a lot of moving sculptures that would be controlled by observers turning a crank or pushing a button. The second was the same cat gallery owned by the two older ladies that I visited last time. "Cats with hats," Matthew read one of the signs aloud and looked up at the painting again.

We ran into Romano and Bella at the third gallery, specializing in pop culture. And when I say ran into, I literally mean ran into.

"Hey, Rebecca come look at this," Matthew gestured for me to his side. He pointed to a painting with Canadian celebrities. "Nice, _eh_?"

I grinned, "You added that _eh_ on purpose."

A little kid ran in front of us, "Hey I know you! You're Arthur's friends!"

"Hello Peter," I waved.

"I told you no running you little twit!" Arthur was storming toward us.

"Help me!" Peter suddenly hugged Matthew roughly, catching him off guard. He stumbled back and bumped into someone.

"Watch it bastard!"

"S-Sorry!"

Peter gasped, "That's a bad-" Arthur put his hand on his mouth and pulled him away. "I'm telling Mum!" I heard Peter mumble. I looked back to Matthew and the other person. Uh-oh.

"You better be, bastard!" Romano's face was heating up with rage, "Wait... I know you from somewhere."

Matthew laughed nervously and looked around innocently, "W-What? I-I don't believe we've met before."

Bella added, "You do look familiar. Do we go to the same school?"  
I grabbed Matthew's hand, "Yep! That's right."

Romano snapped his fingers, "Yeah, I know you. Sorry about the confusion, Matthew." Bella nodded. Awkward silence filled the air. It's that love triangle residue clinging to Romano, Matthew, and I. Gah, this stuff should be far from over. I'm just going to treat everyone here like a friend, I looked down at our entwined hands, almost everyone.

"So how long have you two been at the festival?" I asked.

Bella and Romano looked at each other. "About an hour," she answered. After that we actually found a few things to talk about and there wasn't any tension between the two boys or Bella and I. We ended up stopping by a coffee shop before walking back to campus together.

"That was fun," Bella said smiling to me. The two guys were walking ahead talking about something. "I'm glad I was able to get to know you better."

"Yeah, I'm glad I got to know you better as well. Maybe we could all do something together again."


	24. Chapter 24

**KajitheMango... Here's some more Arthur!**

* * *

FRIDAY  
Hallway- After Art Class

The art teacher let us out of class early as usual and I was making my way to the math room. "I see you're wondering the halls," Arthur carried his hall monitor notebook.

"I'm not wandering," I said, "I told you before that the teacher lets us out early." Grinning I remembered last Friday, "Why were you at the art festival with Peter?"

He groaned and shook his head, "Please don't ask. Are you still going skiing with the three of us this Sunday?" He was referring to last week when Alfred asked Matthew and I if we'd like to go cross country skiing with the two of them.

"Yes, I can't wait!" Cross country skiing is like hiking, just with skis on your feet rather than boots when you're on the trails. Alfred wasn't very pleased though, that's why he asked if the two of us would tag along.

"_Come on dudes! Arthur's like a total killjoy and won't let us go regular skiing. Why don't you come too?"_

"_The normal ski resort closed due to lack of funds, you git."_

* * *

SCIENCE

"Today we will be getting new seats..."

"Aww~"

"Quiet!" the teacher hissed. He proceeded, "I thought you'd like a change in partners and scenery so I assigned the seats." Matthew and I exchanged glances, hoping we'd still sit together. But we both knew that was unlikely. The teacher took out his clipboard and pointed to the desk in the front of the room, "Nancy, you will sit here along with Rebecca." Now we know we won't sit next to each other. Matthew shrugged and I picked up my things and moved to my new seat. Nancy slumped down in the chair next to me shortly after I did. The teacher finished the seats and left the room to make a few copies.

She groaned, "Of course I'm stuck sitting next to you."

I spat, "What did I ever do to you?" and as soon as I said it, I wanted to take it back. It's not exactly a good idea to anger your lab partner who will be holding sharp tools and dangerous liquids in the future.

She glared at me, "You annoy me, that's what you do. You act all quiet and innocent just to get everyone's attention and friendship. Then whenever you're in trouble, they're right there to stand up for you. So you won't have to do a thing." I was fuming, I don't act the way I do just to make friends and get attention. I just- "Just the other day I was talking to Romano about how much of slut you were while you dated him and how you still are one. He yelled right in my face in the middle of the hallway! Do you know how bad that looks?"

"_FUCK OFF! ESPECIALLY YOU WOULD HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT REBECCA THAT WAY! YOU ARE THE SLUTY BASTARD!" _

"And for some reason Bella stood up for you too when I was telling her about her boyfriend's past relationships."

"_You barely know the girl to call her such a horrible name!"_

"Then she stormed off. Ugh... I can't imagine what you're new little toy has to go through with you-" I slam my hand on the table.

"Don't call him that," I whisper between my clenched teeth. I let my bangs drop into my eyes.

She smirked, "Would you rather me call your toys by another name?"

"Maybe you're just jealous!"

"Wh-"

"I have no idea how I got so many great friends this year, but I'm very thankful for them. Maybe you wish you had them. They're true friends who stick up for me and I'd do the same for them any day," I looked her dead in the eye, "Don't call Matthew that. Don't call any of my a friends a toy. Understand?"

Nancy looked over at my shoulder, then back to me. "I think we'll have our seats changed back," the teacher tapped his foot, "You two don't seem to be getting along and I don't trust Alfred in the back of the room with Ivan."

* * *

"Come on dudes!" Alfred shouted ahead of us on the trail, "Hurry up!"

Arthur groaned as he skied along side me while the two brothers were ahead of us. "I will ignore him. We haven't been practicing black magic ever since winter vacation. Would you like to resume your lessons?"

I smile, "Sure that sounds fun."

"Alfred!" Matthew called to his brother, "Be careful going down the hill-"

"Don't worry," Alfred triumphantly puffed out his chest, "The Hero can conquer anything!" Alfred pushed off and sped down the steep hill.

Arthur and I caught up to Matthew as he finished his sentence, "There's a big tree in the middle of the path." _THUD! _In the blink of an eye, Alfred straddled the tree and let out a stomach-turning wail. We hurried down to his side as fast as we could. He was holding his crouch area and squeeked, "T-They're broken."

* * *

**I'm so mean to my country in this chapter. I love you America!**


	25. Chapter 25 Valentines Day!

Gauken High 25 VALENTINES!

**It took awhile for me to stop procrastinating and write this. In honor of the new season...**

Chapter 25

The school day just ended and I was headed up to Arthur's tower for a magic lesson. I was carrying a Valentine card for Arthur, I made one for all of my friends. They all had something written in them and a piece of candy attached. I panted as I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard him shout from inside. I opened the door and found Arthur stirring a strange pink liquid.

"Hey Arthur," I greeted as I set my backpack down on a stool, "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you," he didn't look away from the mixture and asked, "And how are you?"

"Good. I have a card for you!"

"Just leave it on the desk." I knew he didn't care about the card at the moment judging by how absorbed he was in this spell.

"What's in the cauldron?"

"A potion." He looked at the book and underlined a sentence with his finger while mouthing the words.

I raised an eyebrow, "What kind of potion?"

"Would you be quiet!" Arthur quickly took that back, "I'm sorry. This is complicated and the potion is almost finished and I don't want to ruin it at this point."

While nodding I took a seat on a bench by the window, "I understand."

Fifteen minutes later Arthur spun around with a wicked grin on his face, "It's complete!" He scooped some out with a wooden spoon and held it out to me, "Try it!"

I pulled my head away, "Wait a second, I don't even know what I'm eating."

He shook his head and put the spoon closer to my mouth, "No need to worry, it's harmless."

"I'm not your test subject!" I pushed the utensil away.

Arthur took a pleading approach this time, "Don't you trust me? We've been friends for quite some time."

I scowled at him, he pushed out his bottom lip. "Fine." I took the spoon from his hand and put it in my mouth and swallowed the potion. It tasted almost like chocolate. My eye twitched and I shook my head uncontrollably a few times. "What does this do?" I ask.

"You'll see in a couple of hours when it takes an effect." I scowled. "But for now I'd like you to meet some members of the Magic Club."

"Magic Club? You got the club accepted! Congratulations!"

Arthur and I went to one of the school's meeting rooms. A little whiteboard on the door said, 'Magic Club Meeting TODAY!'

We walked into the meeting room and two club members were already there. The blond stood and stared out the window while the other sat on the desk. I don't think I met them before, but I might have seen them around the school. "This is Lukas [Norway] and Vladimir [Romania]. They are members if this club too." Am I part of the club? I'll have to ask Arthur later.

"N-Nice to meet you two," I grin. Lukas stared blankly and made a small nodding movement. Vladimir smiled showing some sharp teeth.

He hopped off of the desk, "You can just call me Vlad. What's your name?"

"Rebecca."

He held out his hand, "Well," I took it and we shook, "Nice to meet you, Rebecca."

The other boy spoke, "Arthur, did you already do it?"

"Yes, I did." All three of them looked at me. I laughed nervously. _What are they talking about?_

Vlad rubbed his chin, "I don't think it started working yet."

"It should take an effect soon," Arthur assured him. They must me talking about the potion. Ha! He was just using me as his test subject! I opened my mouth to confront him when my vision went pink and blurry. I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes, boy do I feel dizzy. I clutched the top of the chair next to me, I attempted to slowly sit down but somehow ended up on the floor.

"Arthur..." I mumbled, "What did you give me?"

"Ha ha ha," I could barely make out him waving his hand, "Nothing really, just a little potion called, 'Cupid's Servant'!" Before I had time to react, I blacked out.

* * *

**-Omniscient Point of View-**

"Will she be okay?" Vlad ask after he took a wet cloth off her forehead.

"Of course!" Arthur exclaimed, "This is exactly how the potion said things would happen. When she first drank the potion, her eye would twitch and her head would shake. Then in about fifteen minutes she'd become dizzy and blackout. That's when it takes a full effect."

Vlad let out a breath, "Why couldn't one of us take the potion, I feel bad about tricking her."

Arthur's shoulders slouched, "I do too. But it only works on girls and no other girl knows about magic than her that we know of."

Vlad laughed, "She's going to be so pissed at you when she realizes what happened!"

"Me? You two are involved with this just as much as me!"

Vlad continued laughing hysterically while Lukas spoke, "But she knows you the most and you actually gave her the potion. Look." He pointed to Rebecca who was stirring.

Arthur braced for impact if the spell didn't work and she just blacked out. Rebecca sat up while rubbing her head and looked around. A huge smile appeared on her face and she seemed to have little hearts in her eyes, "Oh what a beautiful room with so many beautiful people in it!" The potion is working. 'Cupid's Servant' makes the one who drinks it obsessed with love and matchmaking. A relatively new potion commonly used on Valentines Day, it is sometimes confused with 'Aphrodite's Servant' which makes the drinker obsessed with finding and making love for themselves. The difference between the two is the color of the potion. 'Cupid's Servant' - Pink. 'Aphrodite's Servant- Red. (A/N: Totally just came up with that out of nowhere.)

"She's another Francis now," Vlad said, "The only difference is that she doesn't want to get in everybody's pants."

She quickly stood up, "I'll be right back!" And ran out of the room.

"Wait!" Arthur stood and ran to the door, "Where is she going?" He watched her at the very end of the hall buy a bundle of carnations that sold around the school today and hurry back.

"One for you," she handed a flower to Arthur. "And you," and Vlad, "And you!" and Lukas. She stood and hugged herself, "Oh, do I love this holiday! It's the perfect opportunity to give your lovers and friends something special to show your admiration of them!"

The three boys looked at each other, "Now what?" Vlad asked.

"You know Lukas," she slung an arm around his shoulder and poked his cheek, "There was quite a good-looking Dane down there selling flowers. The two of you would be perfect for each other!" Rebecca giggled before heading over to the next two. She pulled them together so their shoulders touched and whispered, "Don't be so jealous that Mr. Lukas has a perfect match waiting for him in the hall. You two have one standing right next to you!" Vlad and Arthur glared at one another. She skipped away from them and started drawing hearts on the chalkboard.

"Let's change her back," the group said simultaneously.

* * *

Arthur flipped through the book, "I read it at the bottom of the page."

Lukas held the back of her jacket as she made an attempt to leave again, "Must- buy- more- flowers!" She clawed at the air.

"Here it is!" Arthur pointed and read.

"What does it say?" Vlad asked and looked over his shoulder. He read the sentence. _The potion will runs its course in twenty four hours. Or if that needs to be avoided, the anecdote is a kiss._ "How are we going to get that?!"

"It can't be too difficult," Arthur said, "She has a boyfriend. He's probably looking for her right now for their date this evening. At least we didn't use 'Aphrodite's Potion'." Arthur turned to the next page and pointed at its anecdote.

Vlad's eyes widened, "Yep. And that potion doesn't wear off in twenty for hours either." He smirked, "Maybe I should use that on you, you are my perfect match, right?" Vlad touched Arthur's chin and he smacked his hand away.

"Flowers!" Rebecca loosened from Lukas' grip and ran out of the room.

"Why did you let go of her?!" Vlad yelled.

Lukas answered, "I was distracted by the little show playing between you two."

Vlad groaned, "Let's just go find her and hope she doesn't get in any trouble." They found that the flower stand closed and assumed Rebecca would be running around trying to find another one, matchmaking along the way. The club split up to roam the halls in search of her.

* * *

They met at a water fountain in twenty minutes. "Did anyone see her?" Vlad asked. The other two shook their heads. "Dammit."

"I did see Matthew," Arthur said, "He was looking for her too. I didn't tell him about he potion."

"About that," a voice whispered.

"Ah! What was that?" Vlad looked around.

"That was me," Matthew appeared next to Lukas who seemed unphased by the invisible person. "What's wrong with Rebecca? She's really loud and is acting just like Francis. Except she isn't trying to get in everyone's pants."

Vlad laughed, "We said the same thing!" Matthew didn't seem to be in a laughing mood. "Well, ah, Arthur gave her-"

"I'm not the only one involved in this!" Arthur hissed.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "_We_ gave her a potion that makes her obsessed with love and matchmaking called, 'Cupid's Servant'. The only way for it to wear off is for twenty four hours to pass or a kiss," Vlad grinned, "And that's where you come in."

"Did she know what she was getting herself into?" Matthew asked.

"Ha ha, " Vlad's grin disappeared, "No. Just be glad we didn't give her 'Aphrodite's Servant'!" He showed him the anecdote for that.

Matthew drew in a breath, "Yes," his cheeks turned red and he turned away, "Yes, it's a very good thing you didn't try that one."

Rebecca popped out of nowhere, "Hello Matthew," she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

The three boys tried to process what was going on. Arthur spoke up, "Is she back to normal?"

Rebecca and Matthew laughed, "I was always normal," she said, "The potion must not have taken a full effect on me."

Vlad squinted his eyes, "But you blacked out and everything."

"I know," she said, "After I woke up and realized what was happening, I thought I'd play a little trick on you guys for for tricking me. When we were in Arthur's tower, I saw the same spell written on a piece of notebook paper and read it while I waited. I didn't realize it was the one I drank until Arthur told me the name right before I blacked out."

"How did he get involved?" Lukas asked while pointing to Matthew.

Matthew answered him, "I ran into her the second time she escaped from the room and she explained everything."

Rebecca looked at the Magic Club members, "You're lucky I didn't run into Eliza, otherwise you might have a headache right now from a frying pan." She turned to Matthew, "Come on, let's go. You said you wanted to leave before five, right?" Rebecca and Matthew walked away together.

Vlad whispered, "Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you just agreed to go on a date with me, Arthur."

His face turned red, "You never asked me and I would never go on a date with you!"

Lukas started to sing, "Vlady and Artie sitting in a tree..."

"No! Stop it!" Arthur quickly walked down the hallway.

Vlad joined in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"


	26. Chapter 26 Spring Break!

**I'm so sorry for this very late update! Some things got in the way and I didn't have time to write or even think of something to write. Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 26

MONDAY

"Run!" Eliza shouted as we covered our heads with our books and backpacks to shield the rain pelting us. The snow melted a few weeks ago and the weather has been going back and forth from nice and pleasent to rainy and dreary. We made it from the dormitories, across the courtyard and into the school building only moderately wet. I pulled my jacket hood off of my head as Michelle and Eliza tried to dry their belongings.

Arthur closed his umbrella and shook the excess water off before walking in the same glass door we did, "Someone forgot their umbrella," he sang before closing it and walking away.

Michelle huffed, "Jerk," under her breath when he was far enough away not to hear her. The three of us walked toward homeroom together. Michelle asked, "Are you guys doing anything over spring break?"

"I'm going back home to Hungary to visit with family," Eliza answered, "What about you, Michelle?"

She smiled, "I'm also going home to Seychelles. I'm so excited to see the plants, people, and beach again! You haven't said anything this morning, Rebecca. What are you doing next week?"

I cleared the phlegm out of my throat before answering her, "My family won free cruise tickets but there aren't enough tickets for me. I told them to go enjoy themselves and I'd just stay here."

"That's not fair!" Michelle said. Eliza agreed. "And you're still sick too?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but hopefully I'll get over this cold this week." With the crazy weather changes, I somehow manage to catch a cold. I was stuck in my room all weekend and didn't let anyone stay around me too long because I didn't want them to get sick either, being so close to spring break. Now I just have a little bit of a runny nose and sore throat left to deal with.

* * *

WEDNESDAY- Recreation Room

Alfred was shaking my shoulders, "Come on, dude! You can come with Mattie and I to the beach! We have an extra plane ticket and everything!" My cold was almost gone except for a few coughing fits from time to time. "Please?" Alfred pushed out his lower lip and clasped his hands together, "It would be so much fun."

"Don't make her go if she doesn't want to," Matthew said. He looked to me, "We're going to be staying at our uncle's house while he's away for a business trip."

Alfred yelled, "It's right next to the freaking ocean dude!"

Matthew scowled at him before saying, "You can decided whether you want to go or not. We would really like you to come."

I thought out loud, "It definitely beats staying here. Yes, I'll go!"

* * *

SATURDAY- The Airport

We got off of the airplane and made our way over to the baggage claim area while messing with our ears that were not adjusted to the air pressure. From the airport you couldn't tell we were near the beach from looking out of a window, but the people walking by in short and t-shirts were a clue. I said, "As soon as we get to the house, I'm changing into my shorts and running out to the beach!"

Matthew smiled, "We'll get there just in time to see the sunset. As long as we don get lost or anything."

"Shh!" my eyes widened, "Don't jinx it!"

He looked down, "Sorry."

Alfred pointed to the machine that began to move, "Here comes the luggage!" The conveyer belt carried out the first bag, a small pink suitcase soon others began to follow.

* * *

Alfred pulled the car into the driveway of the house. I looked up at the house from my seat in the back. "Wow, this place looks awesome!" The beach house was smaller than the others in the neighborhood, but it was still fun looking. The lower level had a place to park cars and an outdoor shower to wash off sand from the beach. And the top level was the actual house.

Alfred threw his door open and shouted, "Last one to the beach is a rotten egg!" before slamming it shut.

I looked at Matthew, he grinned, "You heard him," he jumped out of the car and I did the same, we followed after his brother through the lower level, out a wooden door, across a little walkway over the sand dunes, and finally to the beach. We kicked off our shoes next to the walkway and made a mad dash toward the water. Alfred was in front of me, he turned and smirked. He kicked sand behind him to slow me down.

"Hey!" I shouted, changing my course a little bit to the right of his sand attacks. I reached the edge of the water and pulled up my jeans so they wouldn't get completely soaked before running in. The water felt so refreshing between my toes and on my legs especially after that hot car ride.

Matthew was right, we did make it just in time to see the sunset. The sun disappeared into the deep ocean moments after I hit the water. The three of us played around in the waves for a few minutes before it started getting too dark.

"I'm hungry," Alfred whined as we walked through the sand back to the house.

"We have to buy our own food," Matthew sighed, "Remember?"

His shoulders slouched when he realized his stomach wouldn't be full for a few minutes, "Let's unload the car and give Rebecca a tour of the house before we go grocery shopping." We grabbed our shoes and hosed off our sandy feet before taking our things into the house. The house had two bedrooms, a living room, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a deck on the back of the house facing the beach. Alfred smiled and opened the sliding door, "And on the deck is a-" I stepped out next to him, "Hot tub!"

I smiled, "Sweet! This house is amazing! Thank you so much for letting me come with you guys." I hugged Alfred. Matthew walked out mid-hug and I grabbed him and pulled him in too. I pulled away from the bone crushing hug to let them breath.

"Your welcome, Becca!" Alfred grinned.

Matthew smiled too, "I'm glad you were able to come."

Alfred smacked his hands together and rubbed them, "Now it's time to go grocery shopping!"

* * *

I whispered to Matthew as we walked behind Alfred in the grocery store, "He looks like a man on a mission."

He nodded, "Do you want to annoy Alfred while he tries to buy the groceries?" Matching wicked smiles grew on our faces.

The first section of the store we stopped in was the pop. Alfred's hand reached out to grab a pack of Coke. Matthew quickly grabbed it before him and shook it furiously. Alfred frowned, "Dude." He reached for the next pack, but I already had my hand on it. "Aw come on! Not you too!" I shook the six pack. Alfred quickly grabbed another pack before we could grab it. "Ha ha ha!" the hero strutted away. Matthew and I placed the pop cans in the back so the next customer wouldn't grab them.

Next was the cereal isle. Alfred picked up a box and was pushing the cart down the isle. Matthew and I hid at the end, out if sight. We heard the shopping cart's wheels squeak closer. We jumped in front of him, "Boo!" Alfred gasped before pushing the cart and jumping back. The rest of the shopping trip was us trying to bother the poor guy. Taking the last two free cake samples, playing with a beach ball and "accidentally" hitting him with it, doing our best cow impressions in the dairy section, Matthew grabbing a box of pancake mix out of Alfred's hands, shaking it and saying, "Lies! There are no pancakes in here!" before putting his ingredients for pancakes in the cart, and humming "Star Spangled Man" over and over again. The last one actually didn't annoy him, we were just bored and saw some leftover 4th of July decorations and that reminded us of the Captain America movie we watched on the plane ride.

* * *

We returned to the house and put the groceries in the refrigerator and pantry. I put a frozen pizza into the oven before we decided on sleeping spaces.

"Okay," Matthew held a die in his hand, "The one who rolls the highest number gets the master bedroom with the queen sized bed, next highest number gets the other bedroom with the twin sized bed, and the lowest number gets the couch." He handed me the die, "Ladies first." I shook it in my hand and dropped it I the table.

"Two," I said, "I guess I'm getting the couch."

"Maybe not," Matthew picked up the die and rolled it. "Five."

"My turn!" Alfred grabbed it and shook it crazily for a long amount of time. I chuckled and shook my head. He finally dropped it on the table. "Three, dammit. Oh well, it's still better than the couch!" He tapped my nose before skipping over to his bags and taking them off to his room.

"We could switch," Matthew offered.

I shook my head in the negative, "No, I'm fine." I raised my voice so Alfred could hear in the other room, "I just realized the couch is right next to the kitchen, where I can access the snacks whenever I get hungry at night!" I lowered my voice again, "You gave me a free trip to the beach! I can manage sleeping on the couch for a week."

"Okay," he groaned, "If you say so." He kissed my forehead before walking past me to get his bags.

_Ding!_

"Pizza!"

* * *

"Nighttime crab hunting! Bum bum bum!" Alfred sang while gathering flashlights around the house, "Nighttime crab hunting! Bum bum bum! Hey Rebecca, are you coming nighttime crab hunting with me and Mattie?"

"Sure!" he handed me a flashlight.

"MATTIE!" Alfred shouted, "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Matthew came out of his room and toward us. His brother handed him a flashlight, "You know you can't shout that loud if you're going to looking for crabs. You'll scare them away."

I added, "And piss off the neighbors."

Alfred whispered, "Nighttime crab hunting! Bum bum bum!" while sliding the back door open.

* * *

_'Well, I can't just leave her out here,'_ Matthew thought. The three friends walked up and down the beach hunting for crabs for an hour. They finally gave up without finding a single crab and returned to the house to find one right next to the walkway leading to the lower level. Rebecca went out on the deck in her pajamas to listen to the waves for a couple of minutes before bed. Matthew wanted to join her but found her asleep in one of the chairs. _'We did have a long day,'_ he bent down and slowly picked up the sleeping girl. He walked in the house past her bed on the couch. Matthew set her down on the queen bed and covered her with the sheet. He turned to leave the room, his hand touched the light switch he took one last look at her before turning off the light and closing the door.

* * *

**The next chapter will be more of spring break!**


End file.
